Destiny: New Realms
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In an unknown future after Destiny 3's events, the Guardian was given the ability to travel through realms to keep peace through the known realms. They are known as Realm Keepers. He was assigned by the very first person that traveled to another realm, Tirlis, Protector of Realms. One of the ten Morkoth Gods. What'll happen on the Guardian's new journey across the multiverse?
1. Becoming a Realm Keeper

In an unknown future after the events of the Destiny 3, an unknown Fallen being appeared before a corpse of bones. He asked, "Is this the man from legends, Ghost? The Guardian that wiped out the Fallen Empire. The first person to ever defeat them."

The Ghost, Vertigo answered, "Yessir. This is the Guardian. According to reports, he never had a name. So people just called him Guardian."

The Fallen said, "I see. Think that you can resurrect him?"

Vertigo answered, "Of course I can. That's an easy feat. Getting him to work with you is the hard part."

The Fallen said, "Let me handle that part. Just resurrect him."

Vertigo started scanning him and then said, "Hm, there are mixed bones here. Of Commander Zavala and Ikora Rey. But don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

The Fallen looked around and took out his Shock Cannon and started shooting at the Fallen in the area and saying, "It seems that the Fallen here are protecting their remains from the Ghosts so that they don't get revived."

Vertigo said, "Well, the Guardian did whoop their ass over and over again."

The Fallen asked, "How much whoopass are we talking? I haven't been around for awhile, ya see?"

Vertigo answered, "Defeated the undefeated Fallen Empire. Defeated the Houses. Defeated the Scorn. And lots more."

The Fallen said, "Damn. All by himself?"

Vertigo answered, "Yes. Well, he had help, but only on comms. The Guardian did all the work himself. No one helped him at all."

The Fallen heard that and then Vertigo said, "He even defeated the Darkness alone. Red Legion. And Xol, Will of the Thousands. And others. All by himself."

The Fallen said, "He's a professional badass."

A Fallen Captain appeared and said, "I am Voksak, Will of Iboskes. Why are you with that Ghost?"

The Fallen heard that and then said, "Iboskes is still around, huh?"

Vertigo answered, "Nope. He challenged the Guardian and was killed."

The Fallen laughed and then said, "I am Tirlis, Protector of Realms. And I do as I please."

Voksak said, "I won't allow you to wake him him."

Vertigo said, "5 more seconds."

Tirlis sighed and then switched his Shock Cannon with his Morkoth Cannon saying, "I guess that this gun will work."

Voksak asked, "What the hell are you?"

Tirlis answered, "A Morkoth God like Iboskes. And I'm on their side. Farewell."

He pulled the trigger and the shots flew directly at him, but he appeared in a completely different area. Tirlis hit the switch at the side of his trigger and the shards exploded. Voksak said, "Impossible. You are just like Master Iboskes. He said that all of his brothers and sisters were dead."

Tirlis said, "Nope. I was just out of the loop for awhile."

The Guardian reappeared and then looked at Tirlis and then asked, "Who are you?"

Tirlis answered, "A friend. Tirlis, Protector of Realms. Also the leader of the Realm Keepers. I heard about you from a Ghost that I saved from a Fallen Vandal that tried killing it due to trying to revive a Guardian from thousands of years ago."

The Guardian heard that and looked at Vertigo and then Vertigo said, "And I was that Ghost."

The Guardian asked, "Weren't you Lord Shaxx's Ghost?"

Vertigo answered, "Yes. I am glad that you remember me, Guardian. He's a good Fallen. Trust me, I know."

The Guardian looked at Voksak and then said, "Hm, you are still alive after all. Voksak, Will of Iboskes."

Voksak said, "Yes. You didn't hit a vital spot. So of course I lived."

The Guardian sighed and said, "I see."

Tirlis said, "Vertigo, hand him the pistol that you picked up on your way here."

Vertigo said, "Understood. You are now my Guardian. Lord Shaxx is dead. Along with all of your former colleagues. It's been over a thousand years, Guardian."

The Guardian heard that and said, "Thousands of years, huh? Am I still on Earth?"

Tirlis answered, "Yes. We didn't want to separate your bones from the pile there with you. It would have affected your revival."

The Guardian heard that and then asked, "Why are you here?"

Tirlis answered, "To ask you to join the Realm Keepers. We bring peace to the realms that ask for help. I heard about you from her. Saying that you were a monster that humiliated the Vex, Cabal, Fallen, Taken, and Hive. And the Realm Keepers needs a person like you. New worlds, new areas to explore, new enemies to face, and more."

The Guardian heard that and then the pistol appeared in his hands and the Guardian looked at it and then said, "Hm, what the hell is this?"

Tirlis heard that and then Vertigo answered, "A pistol. A new model that was manufactured recently. It's known as a Beginner Pistol for the newly founded Guardians. Due to you just getting resurrected from the dead, you'll feel disoriented. So it is a starting weapon."

The Guardian said, "So, a Beginner Pistol, huh? From the future. Seems nice. But why me again?"

Tirlis sighed and answered, "I wish to have you fight for the Realm Keepers. Help protect the realms in which ask for our assistance. There aren't that many of us. Some Fallen, some Humans, some people from other races that you know nothing about due to them being from other realms. Will you accept my offer?"

Voksak said, "Don't listen to that traitor."

The Guardian said, "I accept. Seeing new places would be good."

Tirlis said, "Each realm is similar to our realm, but is different due to it's name. Are you ready?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes."

Voksak growled and then Tirlis grabbed his arm and Vertigo merged with his body and then they took off.


	2. The Meeting With the Other Realm Keepers

As soon as they appeared in their base, the other members looked at the Guardian and then asked, "Who is this? He doesn't look capable at all. He's a threat. Make him disappear."

Tirlis said, "Meet the Guardian that fights on the front lines all by himself. He's a strong man that could probably fight on par with me. He didn't kill my brother after all."

The Guardian said, "I doubt that I could kill you easily. He did give me a hard time."

A being that was unknown to him said, "We don't like weak people. Leave."

The Guardian looked at him and then Tirlis sighed and then snapped his fingers and a Grounder appeared and everyone asked, "What the hell is that thing? I've never seen it before."

The Guardian answered, "It's a Grounder. A type of Fallen that is very destructive."

Tirlis said, "Shut them up by defeating this Grounder with the Beginner Pistol that we just gave you."

They looked at him and then the Guardian said, "With pleasure."

The Guardian took off and then started shooting at the Grounder with the pistol and then said, "They are using arc bullets as well as the Fallen now."

Vertigo answered, "Yes. A lot has changed since you sacrificed yourself along with Lord Shaxx, Lord Saladin, Commander Zavala, and Ikora Rey."

The Guardian heard that and then said, "I see."

Vertigo said, "Jumpships are done with. They have starships now. They can fly to other systems now. And help fight the Darkness out there. Fight to protect the Travelers of other systems. And the weapons are far better than they were in our time before the Galactic Age."

The Guardian appeared underneath it shooting the bottom of the Grounder and then the Grounder turned around. The Guardian launched himself forward and then vanished within the crowd. The Grounder looked around and then everyone asked, "What the hell? He just vanished from behind us."

The Guardian appeared behind him shooting him in his upper back where the core of the Grounder was. It was an automata that was very destructive. The Grounder roared loudly and then punched the ground causing the entire base to shake. The Guardian kept shooting at it and reloaded after firing 15 bullets. The Grounder turned around and debris appeared in the air while he was reloading. He started punching the debris toward him, but the Guardian ran through them all dodging all of their attacks. Tirlis saw that and then he started sliding forward and then the Grounder went to stomp on him, but the Guardian jumped up and kicked off of the Grounders body doing a backflip. The Grounder roared and then the Guardian started shooting at its head. The Grounder placed his hands into the ground and then the Guardian jumped over it and turned around shooting at the core of the Grounder.

After a minute, the boulder taken out of the ground was in its hands and then turned around. It threw the boulder at him, but the Guardian ran forward as the Grounder stared at the boulder. The Guardian said to himself, "10 bullets left, huh? Not good."

The Guardian started shooting the core and then after the 10th bullet, he stood still and then the Grounder caught the boulder that he tossed at him, but turned around and launched it at him like a missile and the Guardian stayed there. Tirlis saw that and the boulder flew right over his head and then everyone saw that and then the Grounder fell forwards due to it running out of power and then Vertigo said, "That was risky, Guardian. You could have died."

The Guardian said, "As long as you shoot the core on the Grounder and hit the cords that connect the power supply with the main core, it'll make the Grounder lose its power. So, I shot the core each time."

Tirlis said, "That was risky, Guardian. You might have annihilated armies of Darkness by yourself, but you aren't immortal."

The Guardian said, "My last Ghost said the same thing."

Tirlis said, "I see."

The Guardian said, "So, who's weak?"

They screeched and then Tirlis asked, "How much ammo do you have left, Guardian?"

He answered, "0 bullets."

Tirlis said, "That wasn't risky. That was extremely risky."

The Guardian said, "I know."

Tirlis said, "Now, with that settled, shall we begin?"

Everyone answered, "Yessir."

Tirlis said, "He'll be joining us from today onwards. Now, we get jobs from the Gods of the Realm in which the threat is occurring. You have been chosen due to your strength and our loss in numbers. We used to have over a hundred members. But most of the keepers are dead due to the threat within the Enklewood Realm."

Everyone heard that and then the Guardian asked, "What is the threat?"

Tirlis said, "Well, I told the God that I found someone worthy of taking the task, so she should be here soon."

5 minutes later, a Dragon appeared and everyone screeched and then the Guardian said, "A Dragon?"

The Dragon said, "Hm, this is the being that you spoke about, huh?"

Tirlis answered, "Yes. Guardian, meet the God of the Realm of Enklewood, Etharo. She'll explain the situation to you."

Etharo said, "Well, as he mentioned, all of the Realm Keepers that entered my realm to defeat the threat that we can't defeat were killed. The threat is known as the Cult of Tomorrow. It's a faction of the Fallen that appeared in my realm recently. It is led by a Fallen known as Etagris, Cult of Tomorrow. He's been trying to colonize the realm by resurrecting an Evil God to take me out. But thanks to my son, Puthen, God of Time, he was capable of going back in time before the resurrection. If I die, then the entire realm is destroyed along with me. And that's what Tirlis and the rest of the Realm Keepers are made to do. Protect the realm from threats that we can't possibly deal with."

The Guardian said, "Fallen, huh? I had enough of the damn Fallen. But, I'll do it."

Etharo said, "You know the Fallen?"

Tirlis answered, "Yes. I am a Fallen. And he's been humiliating the Fallen ever since his first resurrection."

The Guardian said, "I faced the Houses, his brother, Scorn, Fallen Empire, Spider's Crime Syndicate, Kell's Scourge Syndicate, and much more. There's a lot of Fallen in our universe."

Tirlis said, "That's for damn sure."

Etharo said, "Tirlis, it seems that I will finally be saved."

Tirlis said, "Guardian, save Etharo, and then you'll officially become one of us. They'll trust you once you save her."

The Guardian said, "Well then, let's go save you."

Etharo said, "I'll be taking you to Earth. You'll be heading to a safe zone within Moscow called Snow Palace. Talk to the leader of Snow Palace, River M. Hale. She's a Human that fought in every war against the Fallen of our realm. But retired after getting her arm chopped off in battle. She'll tell you more about the situation once you arrive. Let's go."

She placed her foot on his head and then teleported out of there. A member asked, "Do you really think that he can do it, boss? He's a new recruit. Normally you would send a seasoned member to fight a strong deity like an Evil God."

Tirlis answered, "He has more experience with the Fallen than any of us. He's wiped out the Fallen Empire and Red Legion along with my evil twin brother who were said to be unstoppable. All by himself without anyone by his side."

Everyone heard that and then said, "So, how'd you find him? I doubt that it was easy. Yeah, he's not immortal, ya know."

Tirlis answered, "I found a Ghost which told me about a crazy Guardian that fought on the front lines without any help from any other Guardians. He was always alone. And I asked her to resurrect him. And he's the man for the job. Can't wait to see what happens when she reports the situation to me."

A member said, "Agreed."


	3. Talk With River M Hale

As soon as they appeared outside of Snow Palace, the guards protecting the walls saw them and then Etharo asked, "Do you have any ammo, Guardian?"

The Guardian answered, "Nope. I spent it all fighting a Grounder."

Etharo said, "Oh, I hate those things. It takes a couple hours to defeat one of those."

The Guardian said, "Damn you people are weak. No offense."

Etharo asked, "What do you mean by that?"

The Guardian answered, "I just fought one off in 5 minutes. With the Beginner Pistol."

Etharo said, "Damn, no wonder why you ran out of ammo. That's the weakest weapon in the entire realm verse. But we Gods of the Realm call it multiverse."

The Guardian said, "I would have to agree with the Gods. Multiverse sounds a lot better."

The guards opened the gate and then said, "Lady Etharo has arrived."

Everyone heard that and then started walking out of their homes and then River stepped out of her tent and then Etharo and the Guardian walked through the gate. River saw them and then said, "Lady Etharo, who is it this time?"

Etharo answered, "This time, it'll be the final time. He's dealt with the Fallen a lot longer than you would possibly think."

River said, "I see. Then you and I are the same, Exo. And I hope that you don't betray us like the rest of your people."

The Guardian said, "The rest?"

Etharo answered, "I forgot to mention that the people of this realm don't like the Exo due to them revolting against the Humans that created them."

The Guardian asked, "Is there by any chance a Last City on Earth?"

Etharo answered, "Nope. It was destroyed by the Black Legion 300 years ago."

The Guardian said, "I see. Hm, Vertigo, what about our Last City? I've saved it so many times that I lost count."

Vertigo answered, "Earth is still the same. The Fallen run things still."

Dragonkin appeared saying, "Are you sure that he'll be of any help?"

Etharo answered, "Yes. He defeated a Grounder in 5 minutes."

River said, "Not possible."

The Guardian placed his hand out and said, "Show them the footage of the fight, Vertigo."

Vertigo appeared hovering over his hand and the footage of his fight with the Grounder appeared. As they watched him fight the Grounder, River said, "That's only a Beginner Pistol. There is no way that you defeated it in 5 minutes."

The Guardian said, "Shut up and watch."

Everyone heard that and then Etharo watched as well and then after the footage ended, River asked, "Why not shoot them in the head? It should be a critical hit."

The Guardian answered, "The core isn't in the head of the Grounder. It's right under your neck. You must aim for its neck to get a critical hit. It's an automata. Just like a Shank, Heavy Shank, Servitor, and Walker. Aim for the core and you'll get a critical hit."

Everyone heard that and then the Guardian said, "I kinda learned that after I saw it open up when it was tearing debris out of the ground."

River said, "That's amazing. I never knew that its weakest was behind the enemy. If I knew that, then I wouldn't have lost my arm."

The Guardian said, "By the way, do you plan on retaking the Last City? Or are you abandoning it?"

River answered, "We abandoned the Last City and dragged the Traveler out of it. The Traveler is currently on Mars."

The Guardian said, "I see."

River said, "If you want to gain our trust, then you will do us a favor. Do you think that you can handle that? Once you solve this problem, then we'll talk about the Cult of Tomorrow."

The Guardian said, "Then I will listen."

Etharo heard that and then said, "Hm, normally people would avoid doing extra work."

The Guardian said, "I am willing to help out the people of the realm in which I live. I have saved the Last Safe City on Earth for years. The people's requests are a top priority even if the problem is minor."

The people heard that and then River said, "In Fort Nya, there is a Servitor that has been causing us a lot of trouble. It's been leaking out information to the Fallen within Russia about our movements. It's called Asterisk-29. So, bring us the core and then we'll talk. If you bring back the wrong Servitor core, we will know."

The Guardian said, "Understood. I will head there now."

River heard that and said, "Woah, that really was fast. I wasn't expecting you to accept it so quickly. Also, she's right. Normally, they'd like to get straight to the point. But you are different. I think that you might be the one to change our fate."

The Guardian said, "Well, knowing the Fallen, they won't go down without a fight. I guess that I should get going."

Etharo said, "Do you have an extra ship for him?"

River answered, "Yes. None of my people ever use it. So, why not give it to you?"

As soon as the Guardian started walking away, River said, "I forgot to mention something, Guardian."

The Guardian stopped walking and turned around asking, "What did you forget?"

River answered, "Asterisk-29 is from the House of Lions."

The Guardian said, "House of Lions, huh? Alright, I'll deal with it. See you when I'm done."

River said, "Good luck, you'll need it."

The Guardian said, "Thank you."

The Guardian entered the starship and took off to Fort Nya.


	4. Get to Fort Nya

While the Guardian was flying off to Fort Nya, River asked, "Do you trust him, Lady Etharo?"

Etharo answered, "Yes. We witnessed a miracle. It took us hours to defeat a Grounder, yet he defeated it in 5 minutes with just a Beginner Pistol. Plus, Tirlis trusts him."

A Dragonkin heard that and then looked at her asked, "Do you really trust him though?"

Etharo answered, "Yes. If he's willing to defeat the Asterisk-29 for you, then he's willing to sacrifice it all for you. I am amazed at how fast he answered your plea. I literally wasn't expecting him to answer immediately."

River said, "I see. Do you know anything about him other than he's been fighting Fallen for his entire life?"

Etharo answered, "This is his second resurrection."

River heard that and said, "Second resurrection? You can't be serious."

Etharo answered, "I am completely serious. Don't know how he died, but a lot happens. Well now, I must head back to the Divine Realm and watch over him from above to watch his progress. And report back to Tirlis about him."

River said, "Good luck with that. He's probably not coming back."

As soon as the starship that he got from River appeared outside of Fort Nya's area, he jumped out of the ship using his boosters within his boots to fly around. He looked around and then Vertigo said, "The Fallen here are made up of the House of Lions as River mentioned. You can tell by the mark on their armor."

The Guardian said, "The symbol for pride, if I'm not mistaken."

Vertigo said, "Exactly. Also, it seems that entering the ship replenished your ammo."

The Guardian heard that and then checked his clip and saw that it was full. He then checked his holster and saw another 11 clips saying, "This shit is amazing. Our jumpships weren't capable of doing that at all."

Vertigo said, "So true. We would have to pick up ammo from our enemies."

The Guardian said, "Exactly. And that is never fun."

Vertigo said, "The enemy could be playing dead."

The Guardian said, "Yep."

As soon as he landed on the ground, he started aimed around saying, "I see. It seems that we're heading in the right direction. Right now, we are...where exactly?"

Vertigo answered, "Sable Mining Area within Old Russia. Up ahead is Fort Nya. And the entrance is heavily guarded by 50 Fallen Dregs, Vandals, Wretches, Captains, and a Revenant. Revenant's are a new type of Fallen that has just recently appeared within our realm. But has been here since the Fallen began. The Revenant's name is Basovik, Asterisk-29's Guard. And you can't get in without killing it. It's a little taller than a Captain and has a double shield."

The Guardian heard that and then said, "Well now, 50 enemies, 165 bullets. What are the odds of finishing this without running out of ammo?"

Vertigo answered, "25 to 1. In favor of you."

The Guardian smiled and then aimed at their heads and started shooting at them. While the Guardian started bringing out the can of whoopass on the Fallen, in the Divine Realm, Puthen asked, "Are you ok with that man? He's an Exo. An enemy of our people."

Etharo said, "Stop complaining, son. Tirlis believes in his ability. And so will I. He's currently heading to Fort Nya to defeat Asterisk-29. Members of the House of Lion."

Puthen asked, "Why is he going after the House of Lion if we're up against the Cult of Tomorrow, mom?"

Etharo answered, "River won't tell him anything unless he solves her problem. Plus, it looks like he can handle himself."

Puthen looked at the monitor and saw that the Fallen were falling one after another. He then said, "He won't be able to win with just a Beginner Pistol."

Etharo said, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Trust your mother."

Puthen said, "Sorry mother, but I don't trust him. I'm going to go back in time and make him disappear for good."

Etharo looked at him saying, "Do it then you'll be killing us all."

As soon as he got to a Fallen Vandal that he killed, he saw a Human weapon on the ground saying, "Hm, this is a Scout Rifle, correct."

Vertigo answered, "Yes. It's known as Refugee Rifle. It seems that the Fallen tortured refugees to get information out of them."

The Guardian said, "I see."

River asked, "Can you hear me? Is this thing on?"

Vertigo said, "We hear you. How can we help you?"

River answered, "If you learn anything from them, then please do tell us."

Vertigo said, "Well, we found a Refugee Rifle out here. A Fallen Vandal was holding on to it. We believe that the Fallen are torturing your people for the information that they seek."

River said, "Torturing refugees for information. That doesn't sound like the House of Lion at all. Did they change factions or something?"

Vertigo answered, "Nope. They are definitely the House of Lion."

He started aiming at the enemy with the Refugee Rifle and then started shooting them in the head again. The Captains were firing and disappearing everytime the Guardian got close to them. River said, "If you find any of the refugees, then help them back to Snow Palace. If they are too injured to move, then place a transmitter down by them and we'll bring them home."

The Guardian said, "Sure thing."

A Captain has fallen and then the Guardian turned around shooting the other Captain in the head. To lower its shield and kept shooting till he collapsed. As soon as that happened, he noticed that he was out of ammo and dropped the clip and placed a new one inside. Vertigo said, "A Wretch behind you."

The Guardian ducked as it tried to chop him in half. The Guardian turned the gun up toward the Wretch and then pulled the trigger killing it instantly. Vertigo said, "5 more enemies to go before we are capable of getting inside of Fort Nya."

The Guardian said, "Fort Nya is heavily fortified. But I've fought worse."

Vertigo asked, "Are you talking about the Fallen Empire when they took over the Last City?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes."

The Guardian hid behind cover as the last of the Vandals were firing their Scout Rifles at him. The Guardian said, "As everyone evacuated the city and the comms were down, I didn't know that the city has fallen. So, I got trapped down there after a Grounder shot me out of the sky with debris. And sent my jumpship right into his body killing him. After that, I killed a total of 1500 men in 30 minutes just trying to get to Volt Armory."

Vertigo said, "1500 Fallen in 30 minutes. You must have been trigger happy or something."

The Guardian said, "Survival of the fittest."

He stepped out from behind cover and started shooting at the Vandals that were in front of him. Headshotting them each time. The 5 Vandals were down and then Vertigo said, "All that's left is Basovik. And he'll be at the entrance of Fort Nya."

The Guardian said, "Sounds like you've been here before."

Vertigo said, "I haven't. This realm is different from our realm, Guardian. Stay focused on the mission."

The Guardian charged forward and then as soon as they got up the hill, they saw Basovik standing tall. Basovik started speaking its language and then as soon as it tried using its radio, he reloaded his rifle and then aimed it at his head and shot at it over and over again waiting for his shields to go down. The Guardian said, "Two shields really are a hassle to deal with."

Vertigo said, "A Revenant is far tougher than a Captain. Especially their shields. It takes a lot longer for its shields to go down."

The Guardian said, "I noticed."

Basovik kept shooting at him every 3 seconds and the Guardian dodged each time. Basovik vanished and appeared behind a pillar and the Guardian charged forward and then slid forward turning straight toward Basovik and shot at his head 5 times before the second shield shattered completely. He reloaded and then slid underneath him and then turned around and Basovik turned around shooting at him. The Guardian fired as well both aiming to kill each other, but the Guardian got the final hit. The Guardian walked over to him saying, "It seems that I still haven't lost my edge. Whooping ass and takin' names."

Vertigo said, "I see. The entrance is up ahead."

The Guardian walked toward it and then placed his hands there and the gate started to open. Vertigo said, "Once you get inside, it's going to be a battlefield. The Fallen will have the place overrun."

The Guardian said, "Wouldn't be fun otherwise."

Vertigo sighed and said, "You sound just like Lord Shaxx."

As soon as the gate completely came down, the Guardian stepped into Fort Nya.


	5. Get to the Prison Blocks

As soon as he got inside of Fort Nya, Vertigo said, "There are a total of 47 enemies to our left in which are where the prison blocks are within Fort Nya. And hundreds of others all around the area."

The Guardian said, "So, how the hell do you know all of this?"

Vertigo answered, "I have been alive for thousands of years. Had multiple Guardians. And was upgraded recently by Tirlis. So, a lot has changed."

The Guardian said, "I noticed. So, let's get this over with."

The Guardian started running to the left saying, "So you have like a map or something. Fort Nya isn't in our realm, right?"

Vertigo answered, "Yes. And you can see the map of the area around us as well through your helmet."

The Guardian said, "I noticed. And the radar is more advanced as well. This'll be more helpful in battle."

Vertigo said, "Exactly. Along with new realms. I have been updated to the point that I even know the enemies of this realm. And they are far more dangerous here than in our universe."

The Guardian said, "Sounds like a lot of trouble."

Vertigo said, "Because it is."

The Guardian started shooting at the Fallen around the area. While that was happening, Puthen stared at him and said, "He's a man from the Realm Keepers, huh? He fights like a monster."

Etharo said, "The Guardian there has been fighting the Fallen ever since the his first resurrection. Died after fighting Tirlis' brother, Iboskes. Iboskes was a Morkoth God of the Fallen of their realm. He's similar to River M. Hale, but he's been fighting all by himself since the beginning."

Puthen asked, "Why trust an Exo? They are the enemy."

Etharo answered, "Tirlis trusts him. And so will we. You betray me, then I will kill you."

Puthen heard that and then sat down next to her and said, "Understood."

The Guardian turned around and stabbed a Fallen Shank and it collapsed afterwards. A Dreg shot at him, but the Guardian hid behind the lumber nearby. He looked forward and then said, "Hm, a Wretch is appearing."

A Wretch jumped out of nowhere and then the Guardian shot it in the head and it flew back toward him. The Guardian moved to the side and appeared before the Dreg and they shot at one another. The Guardian dove forward shooting it directly in between the eyes and the Dreg collapsed. Vertigo said, "You are full of openings."

The Guardian said, "That seems to be true."

He crawled over to the lumber and sat up against it after a bullet almost hit his legs. The Guardian said, "OK. Enemies all around it seems."

He placed his Beginner Pistol in his left hand and the Refugee Rifle in his right and then aimed them both to the side and started shooting at Dregs that were appearing from his left and right. Wretches were jumping from the top of the lumber. Vandals were on top of the lumber shooting down at him. Vertigo said, "We're screwed."

The Guardian looked up and then shot at the enemy from above. The Guardian jumped up on to the lumber and trucked a Vandal down to the bottom where the Fallen placed traps for the enemy. The Vandal screamed and then the Guardian kept going on and on. The Guardian flew all the way to the back of the battlefield and then a Captain appeared behind him and the Guardian jumped over the Captain and appeared behind it shooting it multiple times over and over again in the head. The Dregs were firing at him again. The Guardian turned around and ran toward the prison blocks again and shot the Dregs. The warden appeared asking, "What is with all of the ruckus out here, boys?"

As soon as he got outside, he saw that his guards were all on the ground and then looked on top of the lumber and saw the Guardian. The Guardian asked, "Who would this be?"

Vertigo answered, "Grapiks, Nya's Vice-Warden. The Warden is Bekys-30, Nya's Warden. And is a Servitor that runs the prison."

The Guardian said, "I see. Then we must defeat both of them to save the people, huh?"

Vertigo answered, "Yes. There are life signs inside of the prison. Many Human, Dragonkin, and Awoken."

The Guardian said, "Alright."

Grapiks took out his Shock Rifle and shot at him, but the Guardian shot twice at him in the head causing Grapiks to fall down dead. The Guardian ran into the prison and then said, "River, we're inside of the prison now. Once I finish off the warden, I'm placing a transmat beacon down. I don't want them getting caught up in my fight with the Servitor."

River said, "Understood. Our transmat beacon is already working fine. Whenever you are ready, send them here."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

The Guardian appeared before the prison blocks and saw the prisoners and then the Servitor appeared behind him and then the Guardian said, "Shit."

Vertigo asked, "What's wrong?"

The Guardian answered, "It's behind me and the prisoners are here. One boom and they die."

Vertigo heard that and then said, "That is a problem."

The Guardian started running backwards and a void blast flew out of it. It hit the ground just before the prison blocks and the Guardian turned around and started shooting at the eyeball. Bekys-30 disappeared and appeared outside of the prison. The Guardian looked at his radar and said, "It is outside, huh?"

He placed the transmat down and then said, "Vertigo, free the prisoners. I have a job to do."

Vertigo said, "Be careful."

The Guardian said, "Don't worry, I have to be cautious."

Vertigo said, "Don't want to die a third time, huh?"

The Guardian said, "Exactly."

The Guardian ran outside while Vertigo used a laser from its eye to open up the cells. The Dragonkin asked, "Who was that Exo? He seemed to be helping us."

Vertigo answered, "He's a member of the Realm Keepers. He's here to defeat the Asterisk-29 which has been causing a lot of problems for Snow Palace."

A Human heard that and said, "Asterisk-29 actually operates here. I didn't know that. We've been operating around this area for years and never encountered it."

Vertigo said, "River gave us the info. So, we're going on what she told us."

An Awoken said, "I see. She is a good leader and does get good results. She's even got scouts out here that gives her the info that she tells you Realm Keepers. They've been coming here monthly due to the Cult of Tomorrow wiping them out. You guys here for that reason."

Vertigo answered, "Yes. To defeat the Cult of Tomorrow before they revive the Evil God. What Evil God, though?"

A Dragonkin answered, "A Fallen God known as Pysgin, Devourer of Worlds. One of the Four Aldani Gods. He's the most evil of the four."

Vertigo heard that and then Vertigo said, "Get to the transmat. It'll take you straight to Snow Palace. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

The Dragonkin said, "Understood. Let's go. Some of us can't move as good as we did before due to their torture methods."

Vertigo said, "That's why we brought a transmat beacon with us knowing that some might not be able to move."

As soon as they got out of the cell blocks, the Guardian appeared and Bekys-30 exploded outside. The Guardian said, "The Warden and Vice-Warden have been taken care of. Go to Snow Palace and tell River that we're heading for Asterisk-29 now."

The Dragonkin said, "Using your comms in enemy territory wouldn't be smart. Asterisk-29 knows if you are using them after all. That's the main reason why I got caught. Searching for him."

The Guardian said, "We'll be back with his core. So, see ya when we get back."

Vertigo said, "Yep."

Vertigo entered his body and then they took off and the Human asked, "Were you gifted with the Light?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes. Twice to be exact."

They heard that and then they disappeared and appeared in Snow Palace with River looking at them. River said, "Thanks Guardian. We owe you a lot."

The Guardian said, "No you don't. Just doing my job."


	6. Defeat Asterisk-29

While the Guardian was walking toward the remaining enemies within Fort Nya, River said, "I'm glad that you are all alive. Tell me something, was it Bekys-30 that sent the information to the House of Lions or was it Asterisk-29?"

The Dragonkin answered, "Both of them sent the information to the Kell of Lions."

A Human said, "And you sent that Exo to help us."

River said, "Yep. Even though I was hoping that you would be saved after the battle. But what he did was smart. Didn't want you guys getting caught in the crossfire."

An Awoken asked, "What were you going to do if there weren't any prisoners?"

River answered, "We didn't even know that the Fallen were keeping prisoners till the Guardian found one of your Refugee Rifles on a Fallen."

They heard that and then said, "Normally, that would mean that we're dead."

River said, "Uh, look, I'm not very good at rescue operations. I'm just a Guardian with one less arm. So, let's just let the Guardian handle this like he handled Bekys-30. Guardian, Bekys-30 was one of the highest members of the House of Lions. If you defeat both Bekys-30 and Asterisk-29, then you'll be dealing the House of Lions a huge blow. They are both members of the leadership within the House of Lions."

The Guardian said, "Who leads the House of Lions?"

Vertigo answered, "Daklas, Kell of Lions. He's been leading them ever since the revolt. And has been causing a lot of problems for the Guardians of this realm."

The Guardian said, "I see. Don't worry about a thing, River. We'll take care of Asterisk-29. See you when I get back."

River said, "Sounds like a plan."

The Guardian took off and then stared directly forward and then checked the clips of both of his weapons saying, "It seems that I got a lot of work to do."

Vertigo said, "Most of the enemies up ahead are Dregs. Asterisk's Guard is a Revenant. 14 of them are Vandals. 3 Captains. 25 Wretches. 46 Shanks. And a type of Fallen that we have never seen before. A Scavenger. They are similar to Marauders, but are faster and wield only knives."

The Guardian said, "I see. That must have been the Fallen that tortured the people."

Vertigo said, "We'll see. How much ammo do we have?"

The Guardian answered, "105 for Beginner Pistol and 260 for Refugee Rifle. I don't think that's enough for all of these enemies."

Vertigo said, "Wrong, I believe that it is enough. There are less than 300 enemies. So it should work out well."

The Guardian said, "If that's the case, then let's do this."

The Guardian started shooting the Dregs that were up ahead causing all of the Fallen to turn toward them and start shooting at him. The Guardian kept walking forward as he shot the enemy down. A Shank appeared beside him and the Guardian aimed his Beginner Pistol at him from waist length and shot it dead. The Guardian kept walking forward and then Asterisk's Guard looked forward and then spoke in Eliksni. He saw that the Fallen were falling back and then Asterisk's Guard sighed and then took out his Shock Cannon and jumped up on top of one of the stacks of lumber and spoke in Eliksni again. As everyone heard his words, they began to advance forward again. The Guardian said, "It was a lot better when they were retreating, don't you think so as well?"

Vertigo answered, "Agreed."

Asterisk's Guard shot at him from afar, but missed due to the Guardian moving around. The Guardian said, "Asterisk's guard, huh?"

Vertigo said, "Yeah, that's literally its name. Asterisk's Guard. Not just a job."

The Guardian said, "I see. That means that Asterisk-29 is just beyond that door."

Vertigo said, "That seems to be the case."

A Scavenger appeared trying to take some of his Glimmer, but the Guardian stabbed him with a knife killing him instantly. He then moved his corpse into the firing range of the blasts from Asterisk's Guard's Shock Cannon. Making sure that the Scavenger stayed dead. The Guardian tossed his body to the side and kept walking forward. He kept shooting the enemy from ahead and then checked his radar saying, "Hm, they really are trying to surround me again."

Vertigo said, "Well, it won't work twice, that's for damn sure."

The Guardian said, "Agreed. Time for some fun."

The Guardian brought both of his guns out to the side and started going around in circles slowly shooting all of the Fallen within the area. As soon as he ran out of bullets for each gun, he tossed them up and grabbed a clip from his belt. Then the guns got down and he placed the clips into the guns and started shooting all over again. Asterisk's Guard spoke in Eliksni and everyone continued to advance.

The Guardian then turned toward Asterisk's Guard and jumped on top of the lumber and started shooting at him with everything he got while running on the top of the lumber. The Vandals and Captains tried stopping him, but the Guardian shot through them with ease. And the ones that were too close, he charged through them pushing them into the traps that they set for the enemy. Killing them instantly. Asterisk's Guard saw that and then fired at him again, but the Guardian launched himself over two piles of lumber and then landed on the third. And shot Asterisk's Guard in the head one last time defeating it for good. Asterisk's Guard collapsed and then the Shanks kept circling around the area firing at him, but the Guardian finished them off with 15 bullets.

The remaining Dregs were retreating back to the prison. The Guardian then ran into the building up ahead and saw the network in which the Fallen were using and shot at Asterisk-29. Asterisk-29 turned around and shot a void blast at him, but the Guardian dove to the right side and an explosion occurred outside of the building. The Guardian kept firing at the eye of Asterisk-29 to weaken him completely. As he was firing at it, he then asked, "What is that? Are the Dregs coming back?"

Vertigo answered, "I don't think that they are Dregs, Guardian. Finish them off and let's check it out."

The Guardian said, "With pleasure."

Asterisk-29 shot at him again, but has too much height to it. Even though it was a complete miss, the Guardian dove to the left side. As soon as the Guardian got back up, he continued shooting at it and then after the 50th bullet from his Refugee Rifle, Asterisk-29 started to shake within the air as it fell. As soon as it hit the ground, it exploded. The Guardian said, "Well now, we got the core of both Asterisk-29 and Bekys-30. Now all we gotta do is get the hell out of here."

Vertigo said, "Agreed."


	7. The Fey Appear

As soon as they walked out of the building, unknown beings started to appear out of nowhere to the people of Snow Palace. But the Guardian knew them quite well. They were the Fey. A group of beings from Titan that never left. Vertigo said, "The Fey. What are they doing on Earth?"

The Guardian answered, "My former Ghost and I did some research on the Fey. They only attack people that have attacked their homes. I believe that the House of Lions tried taking over their base on Titan. We kinda figured that out after we attacked them at the Uncharted Zone."

Vertigo asked, "Wasn't that the day that Commander Zavala died?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes. And was resurrected 3 years later."

The Guardian started shooting at the Fey and saw that they were firing at the remaining Dregs that ran to the prison. An Eladrin appeared before the Guardian and shot at his head from up close, but the Guardian bent his body back slightly to dodge it with immense speed. The Eladrin saw that and then looked down and saw his gun pointed at him and shot at him, but the Eladrin moved his head back. Vertigo said, "It seems to be familiar with your fighting style and not theirs."

The Guardian said, "I noticed."

The Guardian and Eladrin started running around in circles shooting at one another, but was at a stalemate. River asked, "You there?"

The Guardian answered, "Vertigo, speak with her."

Vertigo said, "The Guardian is busy at the moment, River. What is the matter?"

River answered, "We're getting signatures of the Fey in the area."

Vertigo said, "Well, those signatures are correct. It seems that the House of Lions attacked the Fey's base on Titan. And are here for revenge."

River asked, "Do you think that you can handle them?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes."

A bullet flew right through the Eladrins head and it collapsed and the Guardian started running out into the battlefield and shot at the Fey again. The remaining Dregs were having trouble with the Fey. The Guardian growled and then said, "You damn weaklings."

He shot at the remaining Dreg and killed them all. The Guardian said, "If you are going to fire your gun, then hit your damn target."

Vertigo said, "It seems that you should have left them. Now they are all after you."

The Guardian said, "So true."

A Bheur appeared and then swung a knife at him, but he dove to the side turning around shooting it in the head. The Guardian said, "The Fey of this universe is more active than in our realm."

Vertigo asked, "How can you tell?"

The Guardian answered, "They are more combative. The Fey in our realm were weak and have never been provoked before. Only the Hive attacked the Fey, and that barely happened. So, we'll be having a hard time with the Fey of this realm. But, because of this battle, the House of Lions will be the targets and we were never here."

Vertigo said, "So, you already knew this would happen."

The Guardian answered, "Hell no. It's just that I know them quite well."

The Guardian got out of cover and shot at them again. The Fey continued firing at him and then the leader of that group said, "Hm, it seems that the Exo are involved as well. Boss, we should attack the Exo as well as the House of Lions."

The leader of the Fey on Titan said, "I see. Surebu, take them out. Make, Camro, the Immortal Darkling, an eternal legend. Wipe out the Exo and House of Lions."

Surebu, Camro's Descendant, a Korred said, "Understood. I'll do just that."

The Guardian growled and then said, "He is a Korred, they are troublesome."

The Guardian started shooting at him, but the bullets bounced right off of his body and then Vertigo asked, "How do we defeat it, Guardian?"

The Guardian answered, "As we are now, we can't do a thing against a Korred. So, we'll need to retreat as soon as possible."

The Guardian hid behind cover and then an Ista appeared lifting the lumber up and the Guardian looked at the shadow and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Vertigo asked, "What is it this time?"

The Guardian answered, "It's an Ista. They are tall beings that are very muscular. They are similar to body builders. But are also like Giants from Norse mythology."

The Guardian started running out of there as the Ista dropped the lumber where he was crouching down. The Guardian looked at Surebu and then Surebu said, "Kill him."

The Guardian sighed and then said, "We need an escape route out of here, Vertigo."

Vertigo heard that and then said, "That's the only exit and they are blocking it."

The Guardian said, "You can't be serious?"

Vertigo answered, "I am."

The Guardian said, "Then create a new way."

The Ista lifted up a piece of lumber and swung it at the Guardian, but the Guardian jumped over it and shot at it in the head. He kept running toward Asterisk-29's hideout and then Puthen said, "Hm, it seems that the Fey are up to no good again. And the Guardian just doomed the Exo. What'll happen next, I wonder?"

Etharo smiled and then asked, "How will he escape is the question?"


	8. The Great Escape

While the Guardian was running toward Asterisk-29's hideout, the Guardian said, "Analyze Fort Nya now. We need to find an escape route no matter what."

Vertigo said, "Understood."

The Guardian said, "Well now, we're totally screwed if we can't get out of here."

The Fey started following him as they shot at him, but missed everytime due to him moving in every direction. The Ista launched the lumber at him, but the Guardian dove to the side. The lumber flew through the door and then hit the ground. Vertigo said, "Hm, after the lumber hit the ground within Asterisk's hideout, the map expanded."

The Guardian heard that and then Vertigo said, "But you'll need to get the lumber out of the ground before we can truly escape."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

Puthen stared at him and then Etharo said, "It seems that the Fey are more dangerous than the Fey in his realm. So sad."

Tirlis appeared saying, "Hello, Etharo. How is he doing?"

Puthen screeched and then Etharo answered, "He just attacked the House of Lions and saved the people of Snow Palace that were prisoners."

Puthen said, "He's up against a foe that he cannot defeat."

Tirlis said, "Hm, the Fey, huh? I heard that the Fey in this realm were the toughest in the multiverse. And I wouldn't want to face them either. And there is no escape. Sounds like he's in some type of predicament. What will you do, Guardian?"

Etharo said, "Well, we'll find out soon enough if he survives this predicament or not. Plus, he just made Exo the enemy of the Fey. So he's doing the City on Mars a favor."

Puthen asked, "Is he an ally to the people of where you are from?"

Tirlis answered, "Yes. The Exo live in the Last City on Earth. The Guardian has saved the city multiple times from threats that weren't Awoken, Exo, or Human."

The Guardian got back up and then continued running toward the building, but Ista kept tossing lumber at him. All of the lumber that was in the pile that he lifted up flew toward the hideout of Asterisk-29 and then Surebu looked at him and then said, "Don't let him escape."

The Guardian checked his ammo asking, "Any enemies?"

Vertigo answered, "I can't tell. Once we get down there, we'll find out."

The Guardian sighed and then said, "Alright."

Before he got to the entrance of Asterisk's hideout, a Eladrin appeared before them and then Vertigo grunted and the Guardian trucked the Eladrin backwards and it flew back into a piece of lumber. As soon as he got inside and the Eladrin was falling down to the ground, the Guardian stabbed it in the head and then jumped down the hole that the Ista made. He started running through the underground tunnel of Fort Nya called Zubareva Tunnel. It connects Fort Nya to 5 other bases within Old Russia. Etharo looked at the camera and asked, "Where did he go?"

Puthen answered, "He walked inside of Asterisk-29's hideout and then vanished. What is the meaning of this?"

Tirlis smiled and then said, "As I thought, the Ista created an opening for him. What will happen next, I wonder?"

Etharo said, "There isn't anything underground though."

Puthen said, "Actually, that isn't entirely true."

Etharo heard that and asked, "What do you mean?"

Puthen answered, "There are underground tunnels within Old Russia that connect bases to one another. Along with extra exits through the middle. The Beast race occupy the tunnels. And he entered the Zubareva Tunnel. He's about to meet the Yushkova Initiative."

Etharo said, "Oh, they are tough. No Guardian survived against the Yushkova Initiative before. What will happen to you, Guardian?"

Tirlis answered, "He's never faced a Beast before. So this should be interesting."

The Guardian charged forward and then a Almiraj appeared and the Guardian stared at it and then Vertigo said, "We're in Beast territory now. Beasts are not in our realm and never were. And are very different from what we are used to."

The Guardian sighed and then shot the Almiraj in the head saying, "I see. Let's just find an exit as fast as possible."

As they were charging forward, the Aurochs, Baboon, Bats, and Boars started to appear out of nowhere and then said, "Vertigo, I need a brighter light down here. I can't even tell when the enemy is coming our way."

Vertigo said, "There isn't anything that I can do about that."

The Guardian sighed and then started shooting at them. While the Beasts fell to the ground, a loud roar occurred in the background and then the Guardian asked, "What was that?"

Vertigo answered, "It sounded like Sig Ar, Star Beast. A Giant Scorpion. And a member of the Yushkova Initiative. They are the most devastating force of this realm and no one has ever survived against them before."

The Guardian said, "The people of this realm are weak as hell."

Vertigo said, "Well, a lot happened to make them this way, Guardian."

The Guardian said, "You mentioned the Yushkova Initiative, who is leading it?"

Vertigo answered, "Tharo Bak, Ultimate Danger Beast. An Ancient Dragon. Normally, Dragons would fight for their own races, but this Dragon loves the Beasts and created the Yushkova Initiative to protect the underground tunnels of Zubareva Tunnels."

The Guardian said, "I see. This'll be troublesome if we meet them."

Vertigo said, "There are many troubles within the Beast race, Guardian. And Tharo Bak and Sig Ar are only two of those troubles."

The Guardian got passed the horde of Beasts that were protecting the exit. The Guardian ran forward for a full 5 days killing Beasts throughout the tunnels. Sig Ar appeared roaring and then the Guardian said, "And this is?"

Vertigo answered, "Sig Ar. Trouble just appeared."

The Guardian checked his ammo and then said, "Hm, it doesn't seem that I'll be able to defeat it."

Vertigo asked, "How much ammo do you have?"

The Guardian answered, "Two clips for each. And to defeat that, I'll need at least 3 clips."

Vertigo said, "Aim for its stinger. That'll help you win this fight."

The Guardian asked, "Are you sure?"

Vertigo asked, "Have I ever screwed you over before?"

The Guardian answered, "Nope. Let's do this then."

The Guardian started shooting at the stinger of Sig Ar. Sig Ar started roaring and then Tharo Bak heard that and then said, "Hm, someone is hurting my people. Who dares hurt my people? Gen Nil, go kill it."

Gen Nil, Centaur Star, a Cave Bear started charging toward the battlefield. As that was happening, the Guardian tossed his guns up and Sig Ar brought his stinger forward with a lot of force and poison flew out of it and the Guardian dodged it. He grabbed his clips and stepped back into his original position afterwards. He caught his guns and then shot at the stinger again and then after the final bullet of his Refugee Rifle, the stinger collapsed on the body of Sig Ar and then it started screaming loudly and then the Guardian jumped up. Sig Ar continued to scream and then he started running into the walls of the tunnel, but then the Guardian hammered the stinger into the body of Sig Ar and killed it instantly. The Guardian saw the ladder and said, "He was guarding the exit. Alright. Let's get the hell out of here."

Vertigo said, "Sounds good enough. Gen Nil is on his way here. A Cave Bear. They are tougher than a Giant Scorpion."

The Guardian climbed up the ladder and then appeared outside saying, "Fresh air, huh?"

He entered the starship and traveled back to Snow Palace. As soon as Gen Nil arrived at the battlefield, he saw that Sig Ar was defeated and then roared loudly and Tharo Bak said, "So, the battle was over before you got there. And the enemy escaped, huh? Who killed Sig Ar? Who did it!"

Etharo heard that and then said, "Tharo Bak is pissed off. Guardian, you really do piss off whoever you encounter, don't you?"

Tirlis said, "He survived. Well, it took him 5 days to get out. Now, everything is up to him. The Cult of Tomorrow will be next."

Puthen said, "Agreed."

Etharo asked, "What will you show this realm, Guardian?"


	9. Head to Tarasovna

The Guardian was on his way back to Snow Palace. Tharo Bak was in a tantrum and then the ground started shaking and the people of Snow Palace asked, "What the hell was that? It can't be. Tharo Bak is going on a rampage. What happened?"

River heard that and then said, "It seems that she's pissed. Hey Guardian, are you there? Tell me that you are alive."

The Guardian said, "Hey there. Sorry about that. How long did you lose me?"

River sighed and answered, "5 whole days. We thought that you dead."

The Guardian said, "Well, I had to go underground. That was the only escape. The Fey in this realm is far too strong and smart. So we had to go underground. Kinda pissed off a Dragon."

River said, "We noticed. We can feel it. She's going on a rampage. What the hell did you do?"

The Guardian answered, "I killed Sig Ar."

Vertigo said, "And was out of ammo when he killed it."

River said, "I see. You killed Sig Ar. Wait a minute, you killed one of Tharo Bak's Lieutenants. No wonder why she's pissed off."

A Dragonkin smiled and said, "Guardian, you proved yourself loyal to our cause. Come see me before you speak with River. We have some business to talk about."

The Guardian said, "Sure thing."

The Dragonkin said, "Name is Arduri. See you when you get back."

The Guardian said, "Likewise."

While he was flying, Tharo Bak said, "It was the Fey's fault. They are the only troublesome enemy here. And the only group capable of taking out Sig Ar. It seems that we should ask our friends on Titan to help us out."

Gen Nil heard that and then roared and Tharo Bak stopped his rampage and said, "I guess that I'll do just that."

As soon as the Guardian got back to Snow Palace, the Guardian asked, "Where do I find Arduri?"

Vertigo answered, "In Black Siren. It's a bar nearby. You'll find him there."

The Guardian asked, "Where is Black Siren?"

A Dragonkin appeared answering, "It's just up ahead with the sign saying 'Black Siren'. It was founded 200 years ago by a Dragonkin known as Gakih. He passed away due to the House of Valors Kell, Zilzisk, Kell of Valor. Arduri took up the role of the owner after his passing."

The Guardian said, "I see."

The Dragonkin said, "Thank you for saving him, Exo. I guess that not all Exo are bad."

The Guardian said, "Well, I'm not from this realm, sir. I'm a member of the Realm Keepers."

The Dragonkin said, "Hm, then I guess that you have a point. Well, he's expecting you."

The Guardian said, "Thank you."

The Guardian walked forward and then entered the bar. As soon as he got to the bar, Arduri said, "Thanks for coming, Guardian. I hear that you need a warp drive."

The Guardian said, "It is true. I doubt that the Cult of Tomorrow will be on Earth after hearing the deaths of two generals of the House of Lions."

Arduri said, "I doubt that they would run after hearing that. They would probably make their next move soon. I know the location of a warp drive that you could use for your ship that you got from the Village Chief here. Head to Tarasovna. It used to be a populated area before the Collapse. The Humans there were creating a starship for interstellar travel. But were interrupted due to the Battle of Neverwinter."

The Guardian asked, "What is that?"

Vertigo answered, "The Battle of Neverwinter is a famous battle amongst the Guardians of this realm. It is where the Fallen almost won the war against the Guardians."

A Dragonkin next to the Guardian said, "The battle lasted for 10 days. 15000 Guardians and 200000 Fallen. If the Traveler didn't give us its blessing, then we would have lost the battle."

Vertigo said, "According to all records throughout the multiverse, this realm is known as the weakest. The Light here is diminishing and fast. It is being sucked out somehow."

The Dragonkin said, "You are right about that as well. The Hive are causing us a lot of trouble as well as the Cult of Tomorrow."

The Guardian heard that and said, "Hm, solve one problem, then another problem appears. Sounds like I got a lot of work to go."

Arduri said, "You know, once the Traveler gave us the Light, we were at our strongest. But after 50 years, the Hive appeared and attacked the settlements that were left. And tried invading the Last City a couple times. Maybe that's how the Traveler was getting weakened. But we don't know anything about the Darkness that it speaks of."

The Guardian said, "The Darkness is a threat that is capable of taking out a Traveler. A threat that is capable of making you mortal again. It'll strip you of your Light and you'll be weakened completely."

Arduri heard that and then said, "I see. You met the Darkness, huh?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes. And fought it to save the Traveler. And succeeded."

The Dragonkin next to him said, "It must have been scary losing your Light."

The Guardian said, "Not the first time that I lost it. The Red Legion stripped me of it for a week. Then went to a Shard of the Traveler to regain my Light."

Arduri said, "Tarasovna is a big place within Old Russia. I heard that Gigir, Corporate Fool operates there. He's a member of the Cult of Tomorrow. You might want to pay him a visit. All of the Cult of Tomorrow are enemies of the Guardians, Guardian. But I didn't just ask you here to tell you about a Fallen Captain and the warp drive. I asked you here because I wanted to give you a weapon that I used to use in battle before I got a new one. This is White Dagger. A sniper rifle that was passed down to me from generation to generation of my family. It'll be in good hands if I give it to you, Guardian."

The Guardian heard that and then Arduri took it out and placed it on the counter saying, "Here you go, kid. Make it worth your while."

The Guardian said, "I will."

Arduri said, "Well, Village Chief is waiting for ya at her place. So get going. Don't keep her waiting."

The Guardian said, "Sure thing."

The Guardian walked away and then the Dragonkin asked, "What do you think of that Exo?"

Arduri answered, "He's an ally till this is all over. We'll kill him in the end. Kill his Ghost first. Guardians are immortal with the Light. They are mortal without it."

The Dragonkin smiled and said, "I see. Sounds like we have a lot of planning to do to make that Guardian the enemy of all Guardians. And Humanity."

Arduri said, "Exactly."

As soon as they finished speaking to one another, Puthen said, "Hm, it seems that they plan on betraying the Guardian."

Etharo said, "We'll need to make our move soon then. The Traveler's Light is diminishing. Yet, the Light within that Guardian is burning brighter than everyone else's. What did you do, Guardian? What did you do to get your powers that big?"

Puthen answered, "Don't know, but he's the key to saving our realm."

Etharo said, "Exactly."

As soon as the Guardian got to River's Tent, River stepped out saying, "So, do you have the cores of both Bekys-30, Nya's Warden and Asterisk-29? Two generals of the House of Lions?"

The Guardian said, "Show her what we got, Vertigo."

Vertigo did and then hundreds of heads and two cores appeared. Everyone stared at the Guardian and River said, "I only asked for the cores of the Servitors, Guardian. Not the heads of your enemy."

The Guardian said, "A lot happened. Plus, I think that proof of the enemy would be nice. For all of the people that died, I took a head."

River said, "Well, we'll analyze the data within the cores of the two Servitors. While we're doing that, I would like for you to head to Tarasovna."

The Guardian said, "Gigir, right?"

River said, "So, Arduri filled you in already. He's guarding the starship that the people there were making to go to other stars. But they were stopped due to the Battle of Neverwinter. A lot happened afterwards and the Fallen took over that base. But then a couple weeks ago, those Fallen were wiped out by the Cult of Tomorrow members. And Gigir, Corporate Fool led the group. Gigir is guarding the starship so that no one can take it from there. Also, don't trust Arduri or that other Dragonkin with him."

The Guardian said, "I see. Wait, why not?"

River answered, "They have a huge grudge on the Exo. And you will be a stepping stone to their plan. So, once the battle against the Cult of Tomorrow is over, they'll try to kill you."

The Guardian said, "I will save the Traveler. I won't leave till I help the Traveler."

River heard that and then her Ghost appeared and then said, "It'll be difficult. The Traveler is almost completely drained out of Light."

The Guardian said, "Well, you haven't met me."

River smiled and said, "Well then, head to Tarasovna. Get that warp drive and come back here. I also had a scout survey the area around that area, she reported that there is a Servitor there known as Skerkys-19, Gigir's Wrath. Bring the core to me. We could learn more about the Cult of Tomorrow that way."

The Guardian said, "Smart thinking. But what info are looking for with those two cores?"

River answered, "Snow Palace is said to be a stronghold in fighting the Fallen that are left on Earth. So, we gain info and send it to New City."

The Guardian said, "On Mars with the Traveler?"

River answered, "Yes. New City is the Last Safe City in the solar system. Once we find out what the Cult of Tomorrow are up to, then I'll send you to them. Well, get going Guardian. We have info to send to the Vanguard."

The Guardian took off and then said, "To Tarasovna."

Vertigo gave him directions to where it was and then as soon as the ship appeared outside of the gates, he hopped out saying, "Here we are. Tarasovna."

Vertigo said, "Defeat the Fallen, kill Gigir, Corporate Fool, and take Skerkys-19, Gigir's Wrath's core. Sounds like we got our hands full."

The Guardian said, "Yep."


	10. Fight to Get Access to Tarasovna

While the Guardian was walking forward, Etharo appeared before River saying, "River, we need to talk."

River heard that and said, "Lady Etharo, what brings you here?"

Etharo answered, "Kick Arduri and Gilko out of Snow Palace."

River said, "You'll be weakening Snow Palace. We need them."

Etaro said, "They will kill the Guardian. Puthen saw all of the future timelines, and they all show him dying after he saves the realm."

River said, "I am sorry. I can't do that. This base needs them. Even if they plan on killing the Guardian, then they won't be able to."

Etharo asked, "What makes you say that?"

River pointed at the pile of heads and said, "Do you really think that they can take on a monster capable of killing that many Fallen and Fey along with Beast."

Etharo answered, "Not really. By the way, the Guardian screwed over the Exo and Fey. The Fey found him and thought that the Exo were involved with them attacking their base on Titan. But because he killed Sig Ar, Tharo Bak wants to kill the Fey because they are the only beings in the system strong enough to beat them. He's turning all of Humanity's enemies against one another. He's the enemy of all enemies. And an ally to all those that are the enemies of his enemies."

River laughed and then said, "Well now, he's the only Realm Keeper to survive this long. Let's see how much longer that he'll survive."

Etharo said, "The Guardian is the strongest in his realm. Well, he did defeat a Fallen God."

River said, "Oh, I do hope that the Cult of Tomorrow don't get their way. Reviving the Evil God isn't good."

Etharo said, "No it isn't. Well, I gotta go back."

River said, "Sorry about keeping them here, Lady Etharo. I need all the help that I can get."

Etharo said, "It seems that the only way to save himself is to kill both Arduri and Gilko."

River heard that and then back at the entrance to Bey Pass which leads straight to Tarasovna's gates, the Guardian saw the Fallen standing there on guard saying, "Hm, they are on watch. Meaning that they are the gates guards."

Vertigo said, "Hm, do you see that Fallen at the gate?"

The Guardian looked at it and then asked, "What is it? I don't think that I've ever seen it before."

Vertigo answered, "It's a Vulgar. A type of Fallen created from Ether absorption. An experiment that turned a Hive Acolyte into a Fallen. Its name is Githras, Tarasovna Gatekeeper. It protects the gates. And has a key code to get inside. We'll need that or we'll never get in."

The Guardian said, "Well, we got a lot of work to do then. Fallen are everywhere."

He took a high advantage point and took out the White Dagger that was given to him by Arduri saying, "Let's see what happens next."

The Guardian aimed it at the Fallen as he laid on his chest and started firing at them. The Fallen started howling and then Githras heard that and then took out his Vulgar Rifle and aimed it forward looking around for the person shooting at them. After every 5 shots from the White Dagger, he reloaded his weapon and said, "Hm, this baby packs quite the punch."

Vertigo said, "White Dagger is a personal weapon for the Arduri Family. It shouldn't be capable of being used by anyone but members of his family."

The Guardian said, "Unless the owner chooses for someone else to wield it. That is a possibility, right?"

Vertigo answered, "Yep."

After he finished reloading, he started aiming again and fired at them. He checked his radar and then said, "Hm, those lights weren't there before."

Vertigo said, "Must be the Captains and Revenants."

The Guardian said, "You have a point. I forgot that they could teleport."

The Guardian looked down and then saw them crawling around and started sniping them from above. Githras saw that the Captains were falling and then looked up and Vertigo said, "Githras has his eyes on you."

The Guardian started crawling backwards a little and then Githras howled and then said, "Guess it was just my imagination."

The Guardian kept sniping from his vantage point and then after he depleted all of his ammo, defeating over 75 Fallen, he said, "Well now, that's an Engram, right?"

Vertigo answered, "Yes. A Common Engram. If we pick one up and bring it to a Cryptarch in the New City, then we'll get new gear to use in battle."

The Guardian said, "I see. Time to go hunting."

He jumped down from his vantage point and took out his Refugee Rifle and started shooting at the Dregs ahead of him. Vertigo saw that and then the Guardian charged toward the White Engram and 2 seconds later, he picked it up and then Vertigo put it in their storage box. The Guardian hid behind a tree nearby and then Githras saw that and aimed it at the tree and Vertigo said, "Githras has its sights on us again."

The Guardian said, "But, he doesn't know that I am already over there by the 4th crate by the gate."

Vertigo heard that and then the Guardian stepped out from behind the tree and Githras pulled the trigger leaving a arc blast hitting him, but it was an after image and Githras saw that and then looked around and the Guardian stood up and shot Githras 26 times in the head killing it. The Guardian walked over to Githras' body and said, "It looks similar to an Abomination."

River said, "There is a difference between Abomination and Vulgar. Vulgar doesn't shoot out lightning from its hands, Abominations do. Vulgar uses a gun called a Vulgar Rifle. A weapon similar to a Shock Rifle, but is more deadly."

The Guardian said, "Well, I dealt with him. A full clip defeated him. We have the key codes. Now, get us inside."

Vertigo said, "With pleasure."

The Guardian ran toward the gate and then said, "It's all up to you."

Vertigo started scanning the key pad and started working. As soon as the gate opened, the Guardian saw that there were three paths. One leading to Skerkys-19. One leading to Gigir. And the other leading to where prison was.


	11. Defeat the Warden

The Guardian asked, "What are the three paths, Vertigo?"

Vertigo answered, "The left one is the prison similar to the one that we encountered by the House of Lions within Fort Nya. The path ahead of us is where Gigir, Corporate Fool operates and is where our target is. And the right path is where Skerkys-19, Gigir's Wrath operates. We'll need to go to the prison first. Save them before we head to either Skerkys-19 or Gigir."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

The Guardian started taking the left path and saw an unknown Fallen type and Vertigo said, "That's a Vulcan. That is a Hive Thrall absorbed by the Ether. And turned into that ugly thing."

The Guardian said, "Let me guess, all of the Hive turned into a Fallen."

Vertigo said, "Not entirely. Just the Hive Thrall, Acolytes, and Knights. The Cult of Tomorrow is using the Ether to change any species into a Fallen."

Etharo's voice appeared saying, "The Cult of Tomorrow is aiming to revive Psygin, Devourer of Worlds. The more he destroys, the more he craves for more. Psygin is the most dangerous being in this realm. Well, besides me and my family. But we are unable to assist the people of our universe unless we are attacked first. Kill them before Psygin is resurrected. And if he is resurrected, kill Psygin before he gets to me. I honestly don't want to use my family anymore. And get new Realm Keepers."

The Guardian started shooting at the Fallen within the area saying, "Sounds like a good plan. I get to die fighting a God. Again."

Vertigo heard that and then said, "That's right, you died after your fight against Iboskes. You were badly injured along with the Vanguard and Lord Shaxx."

The Guardian said, "Yep."

Etharo looked at him and then he kept shooting the Fallen within the area. The Vice-Warden looked out there and then a Vandal jumped out of the ground and the Guardian knifed him killing him instantly. The Vulcan grabbed his Ether Sword and said, "That man is a strong. Master will be pleased with his body. Turn him into an Ether Soldier."

Everyone started firing back and then Marauders appeared with Ether Swords. Vertigo said, "Don't get hit by the Ether Swords. They are too deadly for us to handle. And you'll turn into one of them."

The Guardian said, "I see. Either way, we'll die against the Cult of Tomorrow."

Vertigo said, "Yep."

The Guardian started shooting at the Fallen around him while they were shooting at him. But the Guardian dodged all of their attacks. The Guardian charged forward and then said, "I ain't dying today."

The Vulcan said, "I am Irevras, Tarasovna's Vice-Warden. You really think that you can do as you please here. This is our territory."

The Guardian started firing at him and Irevras started charging at him. As soon as Irevras got close to him, he started swinging his Ether Sword at him. The Guardian dodged his swings and the Vandals were shooting from afar. As the Guardian was dodging both Irevras and Vandals attacks, the bullets flew toward Irevras as the Guardian dodged them. So Irevras chopped them in half with speed and the Guardian said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Irevras said, "I am a member of the Cult of Tomorrow. The strongest, most crazy faction in the universe. Become a member of the Cult of Tomorrow, Exo."

The Guardian flew up and Irevras saw that and then the Guardian started shooting at the Vandals that were shooting at them and said, "Stay out of our fight."

Irevras heard that and then the Guardian landed on the ground and Irevras swung at him, but the Guardian rolled forward and then Irevras missed and the Guardian started running away. Irevras followed him with the same pace as him. The Guardian ran behind a tree and then Irevras appeared and checked it, but saw that he wasn't there and then said, "Impossible. Is he a damn ghost?"

The Guardian shot him in the head and Irevras was about to fall to the ground when he regained his balance and turned around with a demonic aura appearing around him and then howled loudly and then all of the Fallen started charging toward them. The Guardian heard that and then started running back toward the prison. Irevras disappeared and appeared in front of him and swung at him instantly. The Guardian backstepped and dodged the attack on instinct. Irevras kept swinging at him with immense speed, but the Guardian kept dodging his attacks. The Guardian said, "Help me out here."

Vertigo said, "Irevras has entered a raging state. You'll need to be faster than him if you want to defeat him. And the Fallen from all over the base is coming after you."

The Guardian looked at Irevras and then started running backwards and as soon as he gained a little bit of distance, he turned around shooting at the area in front of him and Irevras collapsed in front of him and the Guardian saw all of the Fallen members charging toward him saying, "Shit."

The Guardian started running toward the prison again and then the Vandals were firing at him. Along with Dregs. As soon as the Guardian got inside, he closed the doors instantly. The Guardian looked around and then said, "That was a Vice-Warden. And this is the Warden, huh?"

Vertigo said, "Krigiks-158, Tarasovna's Warden. A Servitor that guards the strongest of beings within the Sol System."

The Guardian started shooting at it and then a Dragon heard that and then roared loudly along with everyone else. The Guardian said, "It seems that its time. Go. I'll handle the Servitor."

The Dragon heard that and said, "An Exo, huh? An enemy of all races."

Vertigo appeared before the prison cells and the beings stared at it and the Dragon said, "A Ghost? Why are you with an Exo?"

Vertigo answered, "I'm not from this realm. I am from another realm. Where the Light is strongest."

The Dragon said, "Hm, a place where the Light is strongest, huh?"

Vertigo said, "Exactly. Also, that Exo is on the side of the Light. And are allies to Humanity in our universe."

The Dragon said, "I see. A realm where Exo are allies with Humans. Must be fun."

A Human said, "It seems that we are finally capable of being saved."

The cell doors keyholes exploded and then they opened their cells up and then Krigiks-158 heard the explosion and turned toward the cell blocks and disappeared and the Guardian grunted and then said, "Shit."

He started shooting at the back of Krigiks-158 and said, "Vertigo, its coming straight for you."

Vertigo heard that and the Dragon sighed and said, "It seems that it is time."

The Dragon charged toward Krigiks-158 and then punched it back toward the Guardian and he stabbed the eye of Krigiks-158 and it exploded and the Guardian said, "Well now, let's collect the core of this Servitor. And get you guys out of here."

Vertigo said, "Understood."

The Dragon said, "I hear that you are a Guardian from another realm. Is that true?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes. I am a Realm Keeper here to defeat the Cult of Tomorrow. And save this realm from destruction."

The Dragon said, "I see."

A Human said, "We should get going. The Vanguard is probably worried about us."

The Guardian placed a transmat beacon down saying, "This'll take you back to New City. I must continue my quest to defeat the Cult of Tomorrow."

The Dragon said, "Hm, I see. I'm sorry, but I don't trust you."

The Guardian said, "I don't blame you."

Vertigo said, "This transmat beacon will take you to the New City."

They heard that and then they walked into it and then the Guardian walked to the door and Vertigo said, "Guardian, once you open that door, the Fallen will started attacking and they'll die."

The Guardian said, "I'm not opening the door till they disappear. We have two more targets to defeat."

The Dragon said, "I doubt that you'll win. If you can't defeat Krigiks-158, then you can't even kill Skerkys-19 and Gigir."

The Guardian turned toward him saying, "That's the fun part about battle, Dragon. We fight to protect the solar system and the Traveler. We Guardians are supposed to be the strongest beings in the universe. That is our job. We fight to protect the people of our solar system and you know that."

The Dragon heard that and then Etharo's voice appeared saying, "So, how do you plan on handling Arduri and Gilko, Guardian?"

The Guardian answered, "Nothing. I'm not a murderer. If I was, then I'd be covered with Darkness, not Light."

The Dragon heard that and then Etharo said, "If you don't fight back, then you will die for nothing."

The Guardian said, "What makes you think that it'll be easy to kill me, Etharo? I killed a God before. Multiple Gods to be exact."

The Dragon said, "You mon..."

They disappeared and then appeared back at the New City. The Hunter Vanguard saw them saying, "Ondag, you're back. We thought that you were dead."

The Dragon, Ondag said, "We were saved by an Exo."

He said, "We know. He's helping Snow Palace at the moment. And has already dealt the House of Lions a big blow. They are currently analyzing the two Servitor cores that he brought to them."

Ondag asked, "Why are you trusting him?"

He answered, "Lady Etharo has faith in him. So, we must believe in him as well. And he really did kill multiple Gods before."

They heard that and then said, "Understood."


	12. Defeat Skerkys-19, Gigir's Wrath

Vertigo said, "So, you are making the enemy out of everyone. We're going to have a hard time with the people of this realm, Guardian."

The Guardian said, "Well, there isn't anything that I can do about that. We'll need to kill Skerkes-19 next. Gigir is like the final boss type character. Skerkes-19 is just a boss. We're going to save this realm and leave alive."

Vertigo said, "I see. I guess that we're definitely going to die."

The Guardian said, "I guess that it is time to go. Are you ready? I am going to open the door now."

Vertigo said, "I'm ready. Time to go."

The Guardian pushed the doors open and then started shooting at the Vandals, Dregs, Wretches, Captains, Wraiths, Shanks, Marauders, and Servitors. Vertigo said, "Now, I've been wondering this ever since I mentioned his name. Why is Skerkes-19, Gigir's Wrath here. Normally, it would appear right after the man's death, right?"

The Guardian hid behind a tree and said, "That is a good question indeed. It's been like that in the past. But this is a different realm. So shit happens. That's the only explanation that I got."

Vertigo said, "I see. We don't know anything beyond our realm till we get there. Can't wait to see more."

The Guardian said, "Agreed."

Etharo looked down and then said, "Hm, they are literally firing at an army of Fallen due to Irevras."

Puthen said, "That man is crazy. And Tirlis doesn't even know anything about him. By the way, wasn't Tirlis a Kell of the House of Judgment before becoming a God."

Etharo answered, "Yes. He was. Tirlis was once known as the Kell of the House of Judgment. According to him, Variks, the Loyal is the last member of the House of Judgment and is its Kell. But that doesn't matter at the moment. The Guardian is up against an army of Cult of Tomorrow Fallen. What will he be able to do against them all."

Puthen asked, "What will he do indeed?"

The Guardian tossed a Thermite Grenade out there and then the Fallen started to scatter, but the grenade went up killing about 10 of them. The Guardian stepped outside and started shooting at them again. They shot back and then the Guardian asked, "What are the Awoken up to in this realm? Haven't seen one yet?"

Vertigo answered, "According to what I got from my upgrade from Tirlis, the Awoken of this realm aren't on good terms with the Guardians, Humans, or Dragonkin. That is due to how the Traveler is weakening."

The Guardian said, "I see."

A Vandal tried sniping him from the roof of the building in which Skerkes-19 operates, but Vertigo said, "Move to your right by 5 feet."

The Guardian did and then an arc bullet flew passed him and the Guardian aimed his Refugee Rifle at him and pulled the trigger 5 times and said, "Bang."

The Guardian hid behind another tree and then said, "Alright. Sniper down."

Vertigo checked the sensor and said, "Yep. But the bullet shouldn't have had that much effect."

The Guardian said, "I shot it 5 times at the same time."

Vertigo said, "Oh, I understand."

The Guardian was about to step out from behind the tree when a Wretch appeared trying to stab him, but the Guardian jumped back shooting it in the head. The Guardian turned back toward the army and started shooting at them again. The Guardian said, "Hm, it seems that I'm running low on ammo."

Vertigo heard that and then said, "I don't blame ya."

The Guardian said, "Well, there are hundreds of Fallen within this base. So I can't complain."

Vertigo said, "Exactly."

While they were fighting the hordes of Fallen, Tirlis was in his base of operations between all of the realms. As he was drinking a cup of tea, one of the Santora Gods appeared before him saying, "So, what are you up to?"

Tirlis heard that and then said, "Pyvkar, huh? Didn't expect to see you today?"

The Santora God, Pyvkar, Knight of Tomorrow said, "I wanted to see a friend. Is that a problem?"

Tirlis answered, "Nah, have a seat. I'm watching a new member of the Realm Keepers. The Guardian that has been doing a number on the Fallen."

Pyvkar said, "From the legends, huh? He's been revived."

Tirlis said, "Yes. And the Iboskes Volt tried stopping his resurrection."

Pyvkar said, "Hm, so they really are trying to revive your brother. I guess that I should warn the Guardians."

Tirlis said, "That would be a smart move. But I bet that the Guardian will deal with it once he gets back."

Pyvkar said, "Well, a warning is better than waiting for someone that won't be coming back for quite some time, don't you think so as well?"

Tirlis smiled and then answered, "Yes. That does sound better. It seems that he's broke through the army of the Cult of Tomorrow and is headed straight for Skerkes-19, Gigir's Wrath."

Pyvkar said, "So, someone finally made it passed River's initiation trial."

Tirlis answered, "Yes. This man is the key to saving the realms."

Pyvkar looked at the screen and then said, "Well, I guess telling them could wait. I'd like to see how good this man is."

Tirlis said, "I see."

Back at Earth, the Guardian shot the final Captain in the head and started running forward to Skerkes-19's outpost. As soon as he arrived, Vertigo said, "That is a Crag. A being that looks similar to a Ravager, but is taller by 4 ft. And fires lightning out of his body like an Abomination. Its name is Agelas, Skerkes-19's Guard. And the one next to him is Gropeks, Skerkes-19's Guard. An Abomination that works to guard Skerkes-19 along with Agelas. Be careful. They are both strong."

The Guardian looked at them and then said, "Ether really does change a person."

River said, "Hey there, how are things going over there?"

The Guardian answered, "Just defeated an army of Fallen due to a Vulcan summoning them all into one place."

River said, "Vulcans, huh? I heard about them in reports, but I never met one. So I just thought of it as a rumor. But it really is true. They really can bring them all together."

The Guardian said, "Yep. Witnessed it first hand. And why would the Fallen inject Ether into other beings?"

River answered, "To strengthen their army. The House of Honor, who works with the Awoken, did it to help protect the Reef."

Vertigo said, "The Kell of the House of Honor is Yilzaks, Honor's Kell. He helped the Guardians and Awoken fight against the Fallen when they rebelled."

River said, "Yep. And the rebellion occurred 350 years ago. Well, the energy within that area rose when you fought against the Vulcan. It was like it was consumed by the Darkness."

The Guardian said, "Well, it did have a demonic aura around it."

River said, "I see. So if you piss it off it goes berserk. That's not good."

The Hunter Vanguard said, "Agreed."

The Guardian asked, "Who is that?"

River answered, "Eclair, the Hunter Vanguard within the New City. She's actually new."

Eclair said, "Yep. Just became a member of the Vanguard. I just got reports of movement of the Cult of Tomorrow within the Moon. Once you get the warp drive, head to the Moon. Head to Luna Station. And talk with Katherine Kay, she's expecting you."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

The Guardian started shooting at both Agelas and Gropeks saying, "Well now, lightning strikes coming from their hands. You go either way, they'll just attack you. The Fallen truly are smart."

Vertigo said, "Well, you've been dead for thousands of years. A lot could change. Yet, this realm takes place 20 years after your death."

The Guardian said, "20 years, huh? Meaning that...wait, I don't even know what that means."

Vertigo answered, "I actually just confused myself there. My apologies."

The Guardian dodged the lightning bolts shot at him and kept shooting for their heads. As Gropeks collapsed on the ground a gun slid on the ground toward the Guardian and the Guardian picked it up saying, "What is it?"

Vertigo answered, "A Scout Rifle known as 'Gregory's Pit'. It was used by Gregory Pillar. He was a Guardian that fought against the Fallen all of his life. Even after getting resurrected a couple times, he continued his fight against the Fallen. And never attacked anything other than the Fallen."

The Guardian said, "And died fighting the Fallen. No, I should say, died fighting the Cult of Tomorrow."

Vertigo said, "Agreed."

The Guardian placed his Refugee Rifle away and then started firing with the Gregory's Pit. Agelas kept moving around, but the Guardian kept getting headshot after headshot. Agelas collapsed 15 shots later. The Guardian then ran into Skerkes-19's hideout and said, "Here we go. You are Skerkes-19. And he's got a bunch of Servitors with him. Shit."

The Guardian started running around and shot at them all. After he ran out of ammo, he dove behind cover and reloaded his weapon. The Servitors kept shooting at him and disappearing and appearing closer towards him. Vertigo said, "They are coming closer, Guardian."

The Guardian said, "I know."

The Guardian stepped out from behind the wall and started shooting at the Servitor in front of him. 5 shots later, it was destroyed. The Guardian kept firing till they all fell to the ground. Skerkes-19 fired a giant attack at him, but the Guardian dove to the side while firing at the eye of the Servitor. The ground where his attack hit tore apart and flew everywhere. The Guardian looked at it and then said, "That's a deadly Servitor. Never saw a Servitor do that much damage before."

Vertigo said, "It's a High Servitor. They are far stronger than a regular Servitor, Guardian. So, whatever you do, don't get hit."

The Guardian said, "Agreed."

The Guardian appeared behind the wall and then Skerkes-19 shot another void blast and it hit the wall where the Guardian was and the entire thing shattered and the Guardian flew forward a little and grunted. The Guardian turned toward Skerkes-19 and said, "He really isn't going to let me take cover, huh? Well, I guess that there is nothing that we can do about that."

The Guardian started running around in circles as he shot Skerkes-19 over and over again in its eye. Vertigo said, "There you go. I brought up the enemy's health bar for you to see."

The Guardian said, "That is really helpful, Vertigo. Thank you."

The Guardian kept shooting and reloading. After the 5th clip of the gun, Skerkes-19 used the last of its power to defeat him. The Guardian saw that and then started running straight to the exit and said, "He's insane. He's going to commit suicide."

Vertigo asked, "How can you tell?"

The Guardian answered, "I can just tell. Look at how much energy he's emitting from his eye. He's holding it in to give off a huge explosion. There's no surviving that if you are near it."

Vertigo said, "Shit."

As he continued to run to the exit, the Guardian shot at him over and over again to try to stop him, but nothing worked. He kept going. Skerkes-19 let a rip and then an immeasurable explosion occurred and the void flew out after him for 50 meters. The Guardian ran off as he saw that Skerkes-19 blew up in the process. The Guardian said, "You got the core before it exploded, right?"

Vertigo answered, "Of course. I got it once you got close enough to him while running to the door."

The Guardian said, "Alright. With this, it'll help us find out where the rest of the Cult of Tomorrow is located."

Vertigo said, "Exactly. But first, we need to get the warp drive from Gigir, Corporate Fool."

The Guardian said, "Agreed. Let's get a move on, then."


	13. No Warp Drive Found

As the Guardian watched as Skerkes-19's hideout was crumbling to the ground, the Guardian said, "Hm, it really was destructive. Tell me something Vertigo, what are we going to do if the warp drive isn't here?"

Vertigo answered, "Then we'll use this core to find its location. And if it isn't in this world, then we'll need to find another core so that we can get to the Moon."

The Guardian said, "I see. That makes sense. How long does it take to analyze a Servitors core?"

River answered, "A whole day."

The Guardian said, "That slow, huh?"

River asked, "How fast do they do it in your realm, kiddo?"

Vertigo answered, "A couple hours."

River heard that and said, "Your realm is amazing."

Arduri said, "Agreed. Your Light brings you a long way."

The Guardian said, "I'm the muscle, the Ghost is the brain of the situation here."

Vertigo said, "Agreed."

The Guardian ran off to the main path and then Vertigo said, "Gigir, Corporate Fool will be protected by three guards. Rivgork, Kravkis, and Toksos, Gigir's Guard. They are all Revenants. So be careful."

The Guardian said, "As long as you show me the health bar of the enemy, then we'll be fine. So don't worry about a thing. I just hope that everything goes right."

The Revenants stared at him and then said, "So, he survived the onslaught that Irevras brought about. And Skerkes-19 was forced to explode. So all of the data on his core is gone. You lose either way."

They started shooting at him and the Guardian dodged all of their shots. The Guardian shot at their heads and then Rivgork said, "This Guardian is different from the Human that tried to take us out. What was his name again?"

Kravkis answered, "Gregory Pillar. He died pathetically."

Toksos said, "He was really weak. Along with those other beings that we captured. Yet, you set them free. Don't know why they aren't helping you, but you aren't winning this war all by yourself."

The Guardian asked, "What makes you think that I am by myself?"

Vertigo appeared and then Kravkis said, "Irevras was right. There is a lot of Light coming from your shell, Ghost. Turning you both into Fallen will be the best action here."

Toksos said, "Agreed."

Rivgork said, "Yet, it won't be that easy. He defeated Irevras in his demonic state. Meaning that he's a troublesome opponent."

The Guardian shot Rivgork over and over again and then Rivgork's shields were completely down and then he roared loudly and then Gigir heard that and said, "Hm, trouble outside, huh? Well, I could have figured that after hearing the explosion close by. And a seventh of this place being destroyed as well due to it. Who is capable of making Skerkes-19 explode. Well, I'll find out if he's capable of defeating my three guards."

The Guardian kept firing at them, but then went into cover saying, "Hm, they are tough."

The Guardian launched another Thermite Grenade and then it exploded leaving fire around the enemy. The Guardian crawled to the side and Rivgork collapsed afterwards. Kravkis said, "Shit. Rivgork is down."

Toksos teleported to the side where the Guardian was heading and then the Guardian started shooting at him and Toksos was screaming as well and then he stumbled back a little and then the Guardian tackled him back into a spike that came through the wall due to Skerkes-19's explosion earlier. The Guardian ran off as Kravkis was shooting at him. Making him miss every shot that he took. The Guardian appeared behind him and stabbed his back and Kravkis grunted and turned around with immense speed, but the Guardian wasn't there as he shot the doors off of their hinges. The Guardian kept knifing him in the back. After the twentieth time, Kravkis collapsed and then the Guardian lifted up his Shock Cannon and shot Toksos 3 times blowing his head up saying, "I win. Time to fight the boss."

He tossed the Shock Cannon to the side and then started walking toward the entrance of the building. Gigir was sitting in his seat waiting for him and then as soon as the Guardian appeared, Gigir said, "So, you made it through them after all. I'm surprised. You are no normal Guardian. Not even Gregory Pillar made it this far. He was ultimately killed by them. How humiliating is that?"

The Guardian answered, "The Guardians are weak after all. That's all that I can say about that."

Gigir heard that and then said, "I see. You are interesting indeed. You aren't a Guardian then. What brings you to my base then?"

The Guardian answered, "A warp drive. Got one."

Gigir answered, "Afraid not. I just sold it to the House of Legion. If you really need it, then head to Old New Jersey. Jersey Penitentiary to be exact. That is where they operate."

The Guardian heard that and then said, "Thank you for the information."

The Guardian started shooting him and Gigir sighed and stood up and brought his Shock Cannon out from behind him and started shooting at the Guardian as well. As they were firing at one another, the Guardian looked around and saw the ship that the Humans were making before the Fallen took over. Vertigo said, "It seems that he's telling the truth. He sold it to a Fallen known as Onotkar, Guardian Slayer. And he does operate within Jersey Penitentiary. It's not as heavily fortified as this place. But it won't be easy, either."

The Guardian charged forward and Gigir saw that as he was shooting at him and then Gigir looked at him and the Guardian dodged all of the bullets. The Guardian reloaded his weapon and then stared at the health bar and saw that it was almost down saying to himself, "Here we go."

The Guardian shot at him over and over again in the head to get a critical hit. Gigir roared and then an unknown roar appeared behind them and Gigir heard that and then said, "The Beasts. Damn you Skerkes."

The Guardian growled and appeared behind him and then pushed him outside and the Beasts started eating him and Gigir was screaming and the Guardian entered his ship and flew out of there. The Guardian said, "Back to Snow Palace we go."

Vertigo said, "That's probably the smartest thing that you've done so far."

The Guardian said, "I see."


	14. Make It Into Jersey Penitentiary

River said, "Guardian, are you on your way here?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes. To hand over the cores of the Servitors that we defeated. Then I'll be heading to Jersey Penitentiary."

River asked, "Why? Is the warp drive not at Tarasovna?"

The Guardian answered, "Afraid not. He sold it to a Onotkar, Guardian Slayer."

River said, "That man is trouble no matter where you go. Take it from him."

Arduri looked at River and then River said, "We know nothing about Old New Jersey. So it is all on you. Good luck, Guardian."

The Guardian said, "Likewise."

The Guardian looked down and then said, "Vertigo, were those the same Beasts from the Yushkova Initiative?"

Vertigo answered, "Nope. I'm afraid that the Yushkova Initiative hates the freezing weather up there. I believe that group was Yurievna Initiative, led by Uno Kok, Ruler of Ice. A Mammoth that is capable of breathing ice from its mouth. And sending icicles flying toward you with its hands. And an ice beam that turns you into a popsicle from his chest. He's very dangerous if you aren't careful."

The Guardian said, "Shit. That doesn't sound good."

Vertigo said, "Everywhere you go, there is a hole in the ground that causes the Beast race to want us dead."

The Guardian laughed and said, "I apologize."

The Guardian landed within Snow Palace and then walked over to River's tent and then River said, "Thank you for that. You are the only one that has made it this far. No one ever passed the initiative trial. Meaning get me Asterisk's core of course. No one has ever succeeded in that. And making it out of Tarasovna alive, no one did that either. Even Gregory Pillar had a hard time with them. Even though he's been hunting the Fallen everyday."

The Guardian said, "We know."

He took out his gun and then River smiled and said, "Well, now we know that the rumors of his death were true. Thank you for that. Now we can tell his family the truth within the New City."

The Guardian heard that and then said, "He lives in the New City."

River answered, "Yes. He moved there once the New City was founded. It was with the help of the Awoken at the time, but as soon as the Light from the Traveler started getting drained, they started backing away from us and stopped helping. The Dragons and Dragonkin are still helping out humanity due to their connections. What are you planning to do?"

The Guardian answered, "Once I'm done with the Cult of Tomorrow problem, I'll be heading straight for the people involved with the Hive and destroy the ritual that they are using to weaken the Traveler."

River looked around and then said, "Then beware of what we talked about last time, Guardian."

The Guardian said, "We know."

Vertigo handed her the cores of all of the Servitors that they encountered and said, "One of these cores is a High Servitors core. Meaning that it could have a lot of data on it. Send it to the New City and we'll go there to get the info."

River said, "Sounds good, Guardian. This realm needs more people like you."

The Guardian said, "Well, I don't think that would be smart."

Vertigo said, "The Guardian here is more suicidal than he looks."

River laughed and then said, "So, you are going to Jersey Penitentiary. All that I can tell you about that place is that it used to be populated with Human criminals in ancient times. There were thousands of prisoners and then out of nowhere, the Fallen hit them hard. The guards armed the prisoners to help fight against the Fallen and the Fallen almost wiped them out. The very few that survived moved to the Last City and helped protect the remaining members of the Human race. Along with the Awoken, Dragonkin, and some of the Exos before the Exos went rogue."

The Guardian said, "Convicts helping to protect humanity, huh? That sounds nice."

Vertigo said, "Yep."

River said, "Well, you should get going. You need to head to the Moon. There is still lots to accomplish."

The Guardian said, "Agreed."

River said, "The Cult of Tomorrow has over four million Fallen under there command."

The Guardian heard that and then said, "I don't doubt it. I've already taken out hundreds of them."

River said, "We know."

A Dragonkin said, "Guardian, someone left this for you."

The Guardian heard that and turned around and said, "A gun?"

He said, "Yes. An Equalizer. It's a Pistol. It is a well known Dragonkin weapon for beginners. Well, because you are new here, my wife asked me to give this to you."

The Guardian picked it up and then looked at it saying, "Won't she be missing it?"

He answered, "Yes, but she's got more weapons."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

The Guardian put it to his side and then River said, "Now, get going, Guardian. Head to Jersey Penitentiary. Get the warp drive back."

The Guardian said, "See ya around."

The Guardian took off and then flew off to Old New Jersey. The Dragonkin said, "He really is amazing. Surviving this long. No one has survived this long."

River said, "I know. This Guardian's Light is beyond our comprehension. Meaning that the Traveler of his realm woke up. And he really fought against the Darkness."

The Dragonkin heard that and then said, "I see. The Darkness is the Travelers natural enemy."

River said, "Exactly."

Puthen said, "Tossed Gigir right into the Beasts so that he could escape."

Etharo said, "He knew that he was no match for the Yurievna Initiative. Or maybe he was running low on ammo."

Puthen said, "That could be true. What will you do, Guardian? The House of Legion are a tough bunch of beings. Especially within the higher ranks of the House."

Etharo said, "Calm down, Puthen. He can handle himself. He's the first Realm Keeper to make it this far. So, let's have faith in this Guardian from his people."

As they were speaking, Tirlis said, "Now, he's off to Jersey Penitentiary, huh?"

Pyvkar said, "Yep. I'm surprised that he made it this far though. The beings within that realm are the strongest amongst the multiverse."

Tirlis said, "I know. That is why he's their best shot. The Guardian has wiped out millions of enemies just to get his fame. Even killed multiple Gods of the Fey, Fallen, Vex, Hive, Taken, and Cabal. Even the Darkness. This man is a true God Slayer. Guardian, the God Slayer is his nickname in the history books."

Pyvkar said, "I know. But don't you think that he's pushing himself a little too much?"

Tirlis answered, "He's always like this, Pyvkar. Always pushes himself to his limits. Wiped out the Fallen Empire that way. Cabal Empire. Can't wait to see what happens next for you, Guardian."

Pyvkar said, "You really plan on sending him to the most dangerous of places, aren't you?"

Tirlis answered, "Not at all. What I'm planning is nothing that big. It's even bigger than you think."

The Guardian landed just outside of Jersey Penitentiary and then said, "Alright. Here we go. So, how many Fallen do we have, Vertigo?"

Vertigo answered, "20. Each one has a name. And are all Vandal."

The Guardian said, "20 named Vandal. Alright, I'm listening."

Vertigo said, "Oderlak, Abasgrysk, Erokar, Zorlek, Sesgis, Troskyn, Phykys, Sagrisk, Ozerlon, Evystroks, Ifrykserk, Ofeskesk, Rerlan, Vrilzir, Wasgroks, Braksoks, Aphatran, Ikilziks, Obiven, and Vothren, Prison Guard. All Vandals. All guarding the outside of the prison. So, we need to be careful. They are all said to be good shots. And never miss their mark."

The Guardian said, "Well, they never met us."

Vertigo said, "Exactly. 1 sniper shot to the head will do."

The Guardian said, "Any vantage points anywhere?"

Vertigo answered, "Nope. It seems that you'll need to be taking cover a lot."

The Guardian sighed and said, "That seems to be the case."

The Guardian took out the White Dagger and then aimed it them as he was walking toward them. He shot them one at a time. Aphatran heard that shots and then turned toward him and started shooting at him. As soon as the Guardian fired 5 shots killing Ikilziks, Ozerlon, Erokar, Zorlek, and Sagrisk, he ran behind a pole and reloaded. The Guardian said, "Well, they know that I'm here now."

Vertigo said, "That seems to be the case. You really are making things worse for us."

The Guardian said, "Not at all. Just doing my job."

The Guardian stared at his gun and then said, "Next five."

He turned to the right and started shooting at the Vandals again. The Guardian went back into cover and the Vandals started running around. Vertigo said, "They are running around."

The Guardian said, "Well now, that is to be expected. I killed 10 of their comrades. So of course they would scramble. That's how the Fallen works after all."

Vertigo heard that and then the Guardian stepped out from behind the pole and started firing at the locations of where the Vandals were heading and sniped them right in the head killing another 5. The Guardian said, "They never miss their mark, but like I said before, they never met me."

Aphatran spoke in Eliksni and the Guardian finished reloading and then stepped out from behind cover and shot the remaining five Vandals in the head as they appeared from behind cover. The Guardian said, "Well, let's get moving. We need to get that warp drive."

Vertigo said, "Agreed."

The Guardian walked toward the gate and opened it up. And saw that the prison was full of Fallen and said, "Shit. Wait, aren't those the Hive."

Vertigo answered, "Yes. The Hive are fighting the Fallen for the prison."

The Guardian sighed and said, "Of course. They love dark places after all."

Vertigo said, "That they do."


	15. Retrieve the Warp Drive

As they watched, Vertigo said, "The Hive attacking this place are from the Grasp of Datren. A new faction of Hive within the Enklewood Realm."

The Guardian asked, "What are they after?"

Vertigo answered, "To follow their leader into battle. Datren, the Everlasting Death Bringer. No one knows anything about Datren. He's new to this realm."

The Guardian said, "I see. The Hive really are unknown beings, aren't they?"

Vertigo said, "We already know most of the Hive in our realm. Yet, they just keep coming from unknown places."

The Guardian said, "That, I know. Well, I guess that it is time to stop standing around. And it is time to start killing some Hive and Fallen."

Vertigo said, "I agree."

The Guardian started shooting the Dregs, Acolytes, Thralls, Knights, Wizards, Vandals, and Shanks that were shooting at one another. As soon as that started happening, they all turned toward him and then the Guardian said, "Oh, that's not cool."

The Guardian ran behind cover and reloaded his gun. Eclair's voice appeared saying, "Guardian, you there?"

The Guardian answered, "Yeah. I'm here."

Eclair said, "The Hive are at your current location. Do you know why?"

The Guardian answered, "It seems that they want to take over this prison."

The Guardian looked around and then Eclair said, "Not entirely true. They were brought there from a Hive Beacon. Someone placed it there to set up a trap."

The Guardian asked, "Are you sure?"

Eclair answered, "Yes. I had a scout go there searching for something underground. And they found the Hive Beacon. So, be careful."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

Her scout said, "We identified the being that planted this beacon, ma'am."

Eclair said, "We're listening."

He said, "It was a Hive Testament known as Kerdak, the Fallen King."

Eclair said, "Kerdak, the Fallen King was a Hive King before he was overthrown by his own son, Bacer, the Hive King. Kerdak leads the Hive Resistance against Bacer's Royal Hive. And it seems that the Grasp of Datren works for Bacer."

The Guardian sighed and said, "Damn."

The scout said, "One more thing ma'am. Guardian."

The Guardian heard that and said, "We're listening."

He said, "I found ancient bones of an unknown race of beings. I don't know what they are, but they are here."

Eclair said, "Understood. Take a picture and head back to the city with them."

He said, "Yes ma'am."

Eclair said, "I hope that I was able to help you a little bit, Guardian. It seems that Kerdak will be owing us a favor."

The Guardian said, "I doubt that. He's just trying to take back what was taken from him."

Eclair said, "I see. Well, have fun killing some Hive."

The Guardian stood back up and started shooting saying, "Will do."

The Guardian killed five of them and then went back into cover to reload. The Hive and Fallen continued their fight and then Kerdak watched from afar saying, "It seems that a Guardian will wipe them out. And I will have my vengeance."

The Guardian stood back up and then shot at them again. A Vandal shot at him, but the Guardian hid himself before the bullets could hit him. The Guardian stood up again and shot the Vandal in the head saying, "Welcome to my world."

The Guardian started walking forward as he shot the enemy over and over again. The Wizards turned toward him and then he placed his sniper away and took out his Beginner Pistol and Equalizer and started shooting at it over and over again. The Guardian defeated the Wizards and then the Knights shot at him, but missed miserably. The Guardian was shooting at both the Hive and Fallen at that time. The Thrall charged toward him and then a Cursed Thrall appeared. The Guardian saw that and then shot it in the head causing it to explode killing all of the Thrall and Acolytes around it. The Dregs moved back a little due to the explosion being near them, but the Guardian shot the Dregs in the head immediately afterwards killing them. The Guardian kept firing and then reloaded when needed to. The Guardian sighed and then said, "Well now, that's a lot of Hive."

A Hive Beholder appeared and then lifted up a body of the Hive and launched it at the Fallen and then the Guardian saw that and then said, "A Beholder."

Vertigo said, "To be exact, that is Garvek, the Corpse Thrower. He loves throwing corpses at his enemy."

The Guardian heard that and then said, "Shit."

The Fallen started shooting at the Beholder and then the Guardian stared at it and started shooting at its head. The Guardian reloaded and then started shooting again. Garvek started roaring loudly and then the Guardian said, "Come on Beholder. Fall."

Garvek tossed more corpses at the Fallen and then after 5 tosses, the Fallen were wiped out. The Guardian saw that and then said, "I don't remember a Beholder being this strong."

Vertigo said, "That's because they weren't this strong at all. They were a little smaller in our realm as well."

The Guardian said, "He's crazy. Well, I guess that it's just me and him now."

River asked, "What is going on over there?"

The Guardian answered, "The Hive attacked the Fallen here. And I'm wiping the Fallen and Hive out. That's all."

River said, "The radar is picking up a Beholder in your area."

The Guardian said, "It's true. Garvek, the Corpse Thrower."

The Guardian fired at him and then Garvek continued tossing the corpses at him, but missed everytime due to the Guardian running to the side. The Guardian kept shooting at it while it tossed bodies at him. The Guardian growled and River said, "A Beholder is one of the strongest types of Hive in our realm."

The Guardian heard that and then said, "Well now, I've fought a God before and they are a lot worse than a Beholder. That's for damn sure."

River said, "I know. According to Lady Etharo, the beings in this universe are more dangerous than all other beings within the multiverse. And our Light is the weakest within the multiverse. So, I hope that you understand the situation here."

The Guardian said, "Oh, I understand completely."

The Guardian put his pistols away and then took out his White Dagger again and sniped it in the head 5 times. After that happened, Garvek collapsed and the Guardian said, "Beholder is down. Time to eliminate Onotkar and get the warp drive so that I can get to other worlds."

Vertigo said, "Sounds like a plan."

River said, "You gotta be kidding me. You defeated a Beholder. Not even the Vanguard could do that. The previous Hunter Vanguard died fighting one. You are insane."

The Guardian said, "Thank you for acknowledging that."

The Guardian ran toward the building and then Onotkar said, "A Beholder appeared and wiped out my men, huh?"

The Guardian followed the Hive corpses and then Onotkar saw him and then said, "And then a lone Exo appears to kill me. I guess that the Cult of Tomorrow really did sell me out."

The Guardian said, "Yes he did."

The Guardian and Onotkar started shooting at one another and they were running around one another. Onotkar asked, "What brings you here to my base of operations, brat?"

The Guardian answered, "Your warp drive."

Onotkar laughed and then said, "I see. You are after that warp drive over there. Guess that it really did lure out a big fish. If you survived against the Cult of Tomorrow, then you can survive this."

The Guardian shot the gun out of his hands and then Onotkar grunted. The Guardian trucked him backwards and then he flew right back into the spike that was behind him and then Onotkar screamed out a lot and then the Guardian put his gun away and lifted up Onotkar's Shock Cannon and shot him in the head over and over again. The Guardian stopped after his head blew up and then the Guardian tossed it to the side and walked over to the warp drive and picked it up saying, "All of this fuss for just a warp drive, huh? Well now, let's get out of here so that they can install it for us."

Vertigo said, "Sounds like a plan."

The Guardian entered his ship and took off to Snow Palace once again.


	16. Speak With Katherine Kay

As soon as the Guardian landed within Snow Palace, the Dragonkin that brought him the Equalizer appeared saying, "Hey Guardian, thanks again for everything."

The Guardian said, "No problem. Just doing my job."

He said, "Well, that is true. You are a Guardian like us. But I gotta ask you something, if you were to come back to this realm, what would you do?"

The Guardian answered, "If I was to come back, then I would help it again, of course. I have my own universe to go back to after all."

The Dragonkin said, "So true. I forgot. Well, keep up the good work."

The Guardian said, "I will. By the way, why do you ask that?"

He answered, "My wife hands out bounties for high value targets. So, a lot happens."

The Guardian said, "I see. Bounties of high value targets."

Vertigo asked, "Isn't that similar to the Spider?"

The Guardian answered, "Yep. He did hand out bounties of high value targets that escaped from the Prison of Elders."

The Dragonkin said, "Well, these targets aren't about Prison of Elders escapees. We're talking about just high value targets that have been causing the people of the realm a lot of trouble."

The Guardian said, "I see. Maybe the next time I come to this realm, I'll accept them from her. So be ready for me."

The Dragonkin said, "Sure thing."

The Guardian walked away and then appeared before River's tent and she appeared saying, "Hey there Guardian. I see that you received the warp drive. You really are the best. I don't like complimenting the enemy, but you are helping, so there is nothing that I can do about that. Well, to get her installed to the starship, head over to our mechanic, Stella. She's capable of fixing her up in minutes."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

The Guardian walked over to Stella Archer and Stella said, "Hey there Guardian. I heard that you got a warp drive for the starship. Just give me a couple minutes and I'll install it for you."

The Guardian handed her the warp drive saying, "Here you go."

Stella started working on it and then walked around the base. While walking, the Dragonkin's wife appeared saying, "Oh, you're the Guardian that has been solving our problems little by little."

The Guardian said, "Yep. That would be me."

She said, "I am Lekhush. I believe that my husband told you already, but the next time you visit this realm, I'll have bounties ready for you."

The Guardian said, "Yes. He did tell me about that."

Stella's voice appeared 26 minutes later saying, "Hey there Guardian, just finished installing her. Whenever you are ready, come on over."

The Guardian said, "Understood. I'll be right over."

Lekhush said, "Let me guess, your ship is ready to depart."

The Guardian answered, "Yep. Thanks for the drink. I'll be taking my leave now."

She said, "Enjoy yourself. And be careful."

The Guardian took off and then said, "I'm always careful."

Vertigo said, "And you already know that is a lie."

The Guardian said, "Yes I do. Don't want the people here to worry after all. I'm their ray of hope. So, we need to make sure we keep it that way."

Vertigo said, "I see. That does make sense."

The Guardian appeared before her and said, "She's all ready to go."

Stella answered, "Yep. She's all ready to go. Good luck, Guardian. You'll need it. The battle is just getting started."

The Guardian said, "That is true."

River said, "While you are on the Moon, we'll be deciphering the data on these cores that you brought back to us. Keep up the good work."

The Guardian said, "We will."

The Guardian took off and flew toward the Moon to get to Luna Station. At Luna Station, Katherine looked around and said, "Hm, it seems that we're getting a new visitor. An Exo Guardian from a different realm. And he's on our side to fight the Cult of Tomorrow. I honestly don't know what is going on anymore."

The starship appeared within Luna Station and the Guardian appeared landing in the docking bay. He walked over to her and the people looked at him with evil eyes and then Katherine said, "Welcome to Luna Station, Guardian. I hear that you are here to fight the Cult of Tomorrow. Is that correct?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes. I am a Realm Keeper here to assist in defeating the Cult of Tomorrow."

They laughed and then Katherine said, "Shut up."

Everyone stopped and then Katherine said, "We heard from Eclair that you already defeated the Cult of Tomorrow at Tarasovna on Earth. We were surprised to hear that because not even our best Fallen expert was capable of taking them out."

The Guardian said, "Well, I'm capable of killing Gods, so shit happens."

Katherine said, "Killing Gods, huh? How many have you killed in total?"

The Guardian answered, "About 10 before my death."

Katherine heard that and then said, "I doubt that, but if you want to know about the Cult of Tomorrow on the Moon, then you'll need to do us a small favor."

The Guardian heard that and then said, "Speak your terms. This realm is running low on time. They are trying to revive a God that is aiming to kill the person that created this realm."

Katherine said, "I know. There is a Hive Testament nearby known as Netril, Netherworld's Pawn. Kill him and bring back his Testament Rifle."

Vertigo said, "Netril doesn't use a Testament Rifle. He wields a Testament Sword."

Katherine smiled and then said, "So you really are gifted. So, you know what faction he is from, correct?"

Vertigo answered, "Royal Hive."

Katherine said, "Good. Then this should be easy for you."

The Guardian said, "I doubt that, but ok."

Katherine said, "You'll find him in Luna's Pass. A location close to Luna Station. It's so close that we can't get outside type of close."

The Guardian said, "If that's the case, then we don't have to go far and take his life. Let's go, Vertigo."

Vertigo said, "Agreed."

The Guardian took off and then Katherine saw that and said to herself, "Such confidence will get you killed, Guardian. The Testaments are a lot stronger than they look."


	17. Take Netril's Testament Sword

As the Guardian stepped out of Luna Station, he walked around the pathway and then Vertigo said, "According to what Katherine told us, Netril should be just outside. Meaning that there is a hole somewhere leading to her whereabouts."

As they walked around, Katherine said, "I doubt that they'll even be able to find the way to Netril's layer."

They laughed and Katherine aimed her sniper out at him and then the Guardian took out Gregory's Pit and then shot the Acolytes in the head. The Guardian said, "Keep your eyes open, Vertigo. You are going to tell me where the entrance to her layer is. And we'll kill her for her to give us the information that we need."

Vertigo said, "Understood."

The Guardian turned around and shot the Thrall that was about to attack him from behind. Vertigo said, "Alright. I located it and marked it on your map. It's not that far from our current position."

The Guardian said, "I see."

The Guardian looked at the map that she just updated and then said, "Hm, I see. 50 more feet to go."

As soon as he arrived in front of the pathway, he heard gunshots inside of it and then said, "It seems that the Fallen beat us to the punch. Kerdak really wants to humiliate Bacer for his betrayal."

Vertigo said, "Yes. It seems that he placed a Fallen Beacon within the cave bringing them to hunt the Hive. Just like before. But the Hive was sent to Earth to hunt the Fallen. Why I wonder?"

The Guardian answered, "We shouldn't really be asking too many questions. Let's just complete our job and get the sword from her. We have a realm to save."

The Guardian charged into the cave and then found Fallen Dregs, Vandals, and Shanks fighting against the Hive Thrall, Acolytes, Knights, and Wizards. The Guardian pulled the trigger and then hit one of the Dregs in the head. The Guardian said, "Netril is probably fighting a Captain within the end of the cave."

Vertigo said, "These are members of the House of Legion. Same as the ones that we attacked for the warp drive. What is Kerdak's grudge against the House of Legion?"

The Guardian said, "Oh boy. The plot continues to thicken here. And Kerdak is becoming a big threat to all life within the realm. So sad."

Vertigo said, "Well now Guardian, we got a lot of ground to cover. Netril is a Testament. It is like a Knight, but 5 times bigger with a sword that weighs 3 times our weight combined."

The Guardian said, "Over 1000 pounds, huh? That thing is a monster. One swing and your automatically dead."

Vertigo said, "Exactly."

The Guardian said, "Testaments don't exist in our realm, right?"

Vertigo answered, "Nope. They do not. And I'm quite glad. They are insane. Big, and want to destroy a lot."

The Guardian said, "Destroy a lot, huh? Sounds rough."

The Guardian kept moving forward after killing all of the Fallen and Hive in the first area. As soon as they got to an area that splits up into 2 paths, the Guardian asked, "Which way?"

Vertigo answered, "They both lead to the same place. So either one will do."

The Guardian said, "I see. Makes sense."

The Guardian took the left path and then started charging forward. As he was running forward, a Hive Aboleth appeared and the Guardian was about to ask what that was and then Vertigo said, "That's a Aboleth of the Hive. It's similar to an Ogre in abilities, but is stronger by 10 fold."

The Guardian said, "Well now, and it has a name. Cetri, Herald of Netril. A girl, huh?"

The Guardian started shooting at it and then Cetri started shooting out void energy from its head and the Guardian was running on walls to dodge all of the energy. He was shooting at her at the same time. The Fallen appeared from the other side and started shooting at the back of Cetri. Cetri felt that and then turned around and then the Guardian saw that and then said, "Hm, the head isn't the weakness. It wouldn't have turned that way if its head was the weakness."

Vertigo said, "You're right. Just like the Grounders of the Fallen."

The Guardian said, "Exactly."

The Guardian looked around her back and then started shooting at it while Cetri was firing at the Fallen Dregs, Vandals, and Servitors that were attacking it. They howled and the Guardian said, "Seems that the Fallen are dead."

As Cetri was turning around to attack the Guardian again, the Guardian wasn't there and Cetri looked around in shock and the Guardian started shooting her in the back of her neck. After some time, she collapsed and then the Guardian took off to go even deeper into the cave. The Guardian charged toward the most inner part where the Captain and Testament were fighting and then saw that they were of the same size and then the Guardian said, "OK. Who is that?"

Netril looked at them and then the Captain stared at them. Vertigo answered, "Fatkeks, Violent Courier. A Fallen Captain that has aged quite well. A member of the House of Legion. And a threat to be reckoned with."

The Guardian sighed and then started shooting at the both of them saying, "Well, it'll be a difficult fight to handle."

Fatkeks turned toward them with its Shock Cannon aimed at him, but every shot was dodged by him running around. Netril saw that and then sliced Fatkeks in half and then turned toward the Guardian and swung at him, but the Guardian ducked. The Guardian started shooting at her again and then Netril roared loudly and then poked her sword forward with immense speed, but the Guardian moved his body to the side with immense speed. Netril aimed at him and kept swinging her huge sword, but missed each time. The Guardian shot at her head each time and reloaded when it was necessary. The Guardian said, "Come on."

He changed weapons from Gregory's Pit with White Dagger and sniped her in the head multiple times. After 5 shots to the head, he reloaded the weapon and saw that her health bar lowered a lot and then said to himself, "9 more shots should be enough."

Vertigo said, "That sounds about right."

The Guardian looked at her and then started leaping backwards as he shot at her. Netril roared loudly again and then the Guardian looked back and saw shadows of the Hive appearing and said, "She's bringing them here."

Vertigo said, "You can't be serious."

The Guardian said, "I am serious."

The Guardian shot at her to finish her off and then after the 9th shot, she collapsed and then the Guardian said, "Well now, I just have to get that sword out of the cave and into Luna Station, huh? That'll take some time."

Vertigo said, "Agreed."

As the Hive continued to run toward their current location, the Guardian shot at them while holding on to the handle of the sword. The Guardian dragged it out of the cave as fast as he could while shooting them with his Equalizer. After 5 minutes, he appeared outside of the cave and Katherine saw him and then said, "Too bad, he retreated."

After he completely stepped out of the cave, she saw the sword and yelled, "What!"

Everyone heard that and jumped out of their seats and asked, "What's the matter? Did he really do it?"

The Guardian kept walking forward and then Katherine said, "Protect that Guardian. It seems that we are no match for that monster. And for Arduri, tell him that we're out. We want nothing to do with his plot to assassinate him."

The Dragonkin said, "Understood."

The men started sniping the Hive and Fallen from Luna Station and then the Guardian smiled and said, "Well now, to think that they would change so quickly."

Vertigo said, "Well, they did just call you a monster."

Katherine screeched and then the Guardian said, "Well, I don't care what the call me. I do as I please to protect the people of the realm. Plus, I'm a Realm Keeper. Not someone from this realm. What to do about Arduri? I bet that he's trying to stop me from getting to Etagris. Along with Gilko."

Katherine heard that and said, "Looks like those two really are idiots. Get on in. We'll help you out."

The Guardian appeared inside of Luna Station and placed the sword down saying, "Making me carry this heavy sword all the way here. That's crazy. But we got a lot of work to do."


	18. Enter Helios

Katherine looked at him and then went to pick up the sword, but it wouldn't budge at all and then the Guardian said, "It weighs over a thousand pounds."

Katherine growled and then a Dragonkin pushed her aside and said, "I got this."

The Guardian heard that and then he grabbed the handle of the sword and tried lifting it up, but it didn't budge at all and then he started roaring like a dragon. After that, he let go and said, "OK. I can't even budge it."

The Guardian grabbed the handle and lifted it up a little and then asked, "Where do you need it?"

Their jaws dropped and then Katherine answered, "By the rest of the Hive weapons that we've been analyzing."

The Guardian heard that and then asked, "Where exactly is that?"

Katherine answered, "The basement of this base."

The Guardian said, "I see."

He took off and then Katherine said, "Once you get back up here, we'll talk about the Cult of Tomorrow."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

After the Guardian got to the basement, he saw all of the Hive weapons and said, "They really were collecting Hive weapons down here. Why in the world would they do that, I wonder?"

Vertigo answered, "Maybe they want to learn more about the Hive. Well, they are at war with them due to the Hive draining the Traveler of its Light."

The Guardian said, "I see. That would make sense, I guess. Well, I guess that I'll place it on the desk over there."

He lifted it up a lot more than that as he roared loudly and then placed in on the table. He pushed it on before it fell off. The Guardian was about to collapse and said, "This damn thing is far too heavy. I need to start working out again."

Vertigo laughed and then asked, "When did you ever work out?"

The Guardian answered, "Good question."

He walked back up the stairs and then a Dragonkin asked, "Are you ok?"

The Guardian answered, "It was heavy."

He said, "Agreed. The boss is waiting for you."

The Guardian walked over to Katherine and then said, "I'm back."

Katherine said, "Thank you for bringing it down there. I would have done it myself, but it was too heavy for us. Maybe it is because your Light is stronger than ours. Well, a deal is a deal. You are after the Cult of Tomorrow, correct?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes. I must kill them before they awaken the Fallen God, Pysgin, Devourer of Worlds."

Katherine said, "I see. Well, you'll need to head over to Helios. A group of Fallen were reported there. They all wore the colors of the Cult of Tomorrow. A Fallen Revenant known as Prisgek, Moon Slicer. He slices through his enemies and moons with ease. So, you'll need to get rid of him and fast or he'll cut the Moon clean in half."

The Guardian said, "Get to Helios, huh? Alright. I'll be on my way."

The Guardian took off and then as that was happening, Katherine called her contacts throughout the realm saying, "We're not helping Arduri. It seems that Arduri has a deathwish."

A man's voice asked, "What makes you say that, Katherine?"

Katherine answered, "He's capable of defeating a Testament and lift its sword with ease."

They heard that and then said, "Arduri must be insane to want that Guardian dead. He'll be turned to the dark side if that's the case. The Guardian is an ally to our cause. So we won't interfere with his work as a Realm Keeper. It seems that he's on his own. And with Gilko. We're not fighting him, either. If he's that good, then he'll be able to save our realm."

Katherine said, "I have a feeling that he'll also save our Traveler. But right now, let's worry about the Cult of Tomorrow."

They said, "Agreed. Cult of Tomorrow is important as well. Tell me something Katherine, is he really an Exo?"

Katherine answered, "Yes he is. He's strong enough to lift a Testament Sword."

Everyone heard that and then said, "Impossible. That thing weighs over a thousand pounds. You are joking, right?"

Katherine answered, "Nope. I saw him lift it with my own eyes. His Light is more powerful than ours."

They heard that and then 40 minutes later, the Guardian arrived in front of Helios. Vertigo said, "Helios was once a prospering ore repository. Humans would mine the ore in the area and bring it back to Earth. But then the Hive and Fallen attacked stopping all operations. It is now run by the Cult of Tomorrow. Prisgek, Moon Slicer to be exact. He's a troublesome Fallen that slices moons in half and enjoys it. One, he kills all of the Hive. Also, kills his own brethren. And he's always the sole survivor of each moon that he destroys. Also, according to records, Prisgek is not from the solar system. He is from somewhere far beyond our star. And has destroyed millions of moons."

The Guardian said, "Never tried destroying a planet instead?"

Vertigo answered, "Not strong enough to get through the planet's crust. So, he's unable to slice a planet."

The Guardian looked around and saw the Fallen sitting by waiting and guarding Helios and the Guardian said, "Hm, 25 Dregs, 4 Vandals, and one Captain. Nothing else."

Vertigo said, "Not entirely, Guardian. To the side, there is a Fallen Colossal Shank. It's a Shank that is even bigger than a Servitor."

The Guardian said, "And they seem to have a shield as well."

Vertigo said, "Exactly. It is known as Ykrekik, Cult's Wisest. It's extremely smart."

The Guardian sniped the Dregs from afar where they can't see him. Ykrekik heard the gunshots and then started looking around. Ykrekik started flying around looking for where the shots were coming from. As 5 Dregs fell, the Guardian reloaded his sniper rifle and then aimed after finishing and shot another 5. Ykrekik saw where the light of the shots were coming from and then flew to the back and then Vertigo said, "And here comes the Shank."

The Guardian said, "I see."

The Guardian tossed a Thermite Grenade to the side and then sat still and kept shooting them and reloaded each time he killed 5 of them. After he completed the killing process of all the Dregs and Vandals, the Guardian turned toward the Colossal Shank and started shooting at him before it started to regenerate its shields. He sniped it 5 times causing it to explode right in front of the Captain that teleported in front of it and the Captain flew forward a little and the Guardian shot him in the head killing him instantly. The Guardian placed his White Dagger away and walked out toward the doors of Helios. The Guardian got to the door and then opened it up and saw that the Hive were fighting the Fallen within the mines and then said, "It seems like it'll be another long day."

Vertigo said, "Well, a lot is about to happen to these Fallen and Hive."

The Guardian said, "Agreed. Time for the beginning of the end."


	19. Defeat Prisgek, Moon Slicer

The Guardian saw that they were shooting at one another and then said, "Ogres, Knights, and Wizards are facing the Shanks, Dregs, Ravagers, Screebs, Lurkers, Vandals, and Captains. Who will win?"

Vertigo answered, "Neither. We will win."

The Guardian said, "Exactly."

The Guardian started firing at them with his Equalizer and Beginner Pistol and got all headshots. He watched as they all fell on the ground and Vertigo said, "Hm, you really are known as a God Slayer."

The Guardian asked, "Who calls me that?"

Vertigo answered, "All of the races within our realm. You did slay a lot of Gods after all."

The Guardian said, "Then don't threaten my people."

Vertigo said, "Well, that sounds like you."

The Guardian was getting shot at by the Wizards and Captains and then the Guardian took cover for a moment to breath and then said, "Alright. Here we go. Wizards and Captains. Who will win?"

Vertigo answered, "Neither will. We will be victorious."

The Guardian saw the Screebs appeared out of nowhere and then he started shooting at them and got headshots each time. The exploded killing most of the Fallen including the Captains. The Guardian then turned toward the Hive and saw an Cursed Cryo Thrall appear and then waited for it to appear in between the Wizards, Ogres and Knights. As soon as he saw them get to where he wanted them, he shot the Cursed Cryo Thrall in the head and it exploded causing the area around the Hive to get cold and they froze completely. The Guardian saw that and then said, "That plan was very successful."

Vertigo said, "Yes it was. Even though it is very reckless."

The Guardian said, "I know."

The Guardian stepped out and shot the remaining Dregs and Shanks that were still flying around. The Guardians bullets flew toward the Shanks and Dregs heads and killed them instantly. As the Guardian walked toward the mines, the Guardian said, "Alright, this is the way to Prisgek. And if he gets deep enough, then we're all screwed."

Vertigo said, "I'm getting a lot of Hive and Fallen activity up ahead."

The Guardian said, "Then, we must eliminate the threat as fast as possible to get down there."

The Guardian started running into the mines. After 200 ft. of running inside of the mines in a straight line, the Guardian heard gun fire up ahead. Vertigo said, "Enemies have been updated on your map."

The Guardian said, "Alright. Cursed Thralls are heading this way. Along with regular Thralls and Acolytes. There aren't any Fallen up ahead. What are they shooting at then?"

Vertigo answered, "I don't know."

The Guardian saw them and then saw a man in a helmet appear and shot them all saying, "Death awaits all of you Hive."

The Guardian asked, "Do you know who this man is?"

Vertigo answered, "Nope. No record of him being in any of the known realms."

The mysterious man looked at him and then said, "Hm, I see. You really are from a different realm. Guardian, you won't get what you seek in here."

The Guardian said, "What I seek is none of your concern."

The man said, "You are after Prisgek, Moon Slicer. And I am a man from the future. I know what happens to this moon."

The Guardian said, "You are from the future."

He said, "Yes. And you shouldn't head that way."

The Guardian said, "Prisgek is my target. Don't get in my way."

The man said, "Well now, I guess that there is nothing that I can do to stop you. If you wish to die this early, then I won't stop you."

The Guardian charged passed him and the man said, "But I'm warning you now, you aren't strong enough to kill him."

The Guardian said, "That's up to me to decide, not you."

The man heard that and then turned around and saw that he wasn't there and then said, "He's like a ghost after all."

The Guardian appeared at the end of the mines and saw that the Miner Dregs were mining to keep the mines going and Prisgek said, "Intruders, huh? That mysterious man sure is useless."

The Guardian said, "You know that he's from the future, right?"

Prisgek said, "Shit, transportation is a bitch, ain't it?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes it is. Well, I guess that this is the end of your road."

The Guardian looked at his sword and then Vertigo said, "That sword is dangerous. It's called Moon Slicer. And he was named after it. So, be careful."

The Guardian said, "I know."

The Guardian started shooting at Prisgek and Prisgek started blocking each bullet. The Guardian saw that and then said, "I see."

The Guardian turned around and then the mysterious man appeared and then said, "No retreating after you've come this far, God Slayer."

The Guardian asked, "What the hell are you?"

The man answered, "None of your business."

Prisgek asked, "Whose side are you on?"

The man answered, "No one's side."

The Guardian asked, "What makes you think that I was retreating?"

He grabbed a pickaxe and then the man saw that and then the Guardian charged toward Prisgek and launched a Thermite Grenade at him. Prisgek saw that and then it blew up causing a line of flames to appear. Some of the Miner Dregs screamed excessively and then as they were squirming around, the Guardian trucked Prisgek backwards and then Prisgek flew back into one of the Miner Dregs pickaxes and he grunted and then let go of his sword with all of the pain in the world and then the Guardian swung the pickaxe at his head and tore it right out launching it back. The pickaxe landed right in between the mysterious man's legs and then the Guardian picked up Moon Slicer and then the Guardian swung it to the side slowly and tore the shield a part. Then did it again destroying another shield. The Guardian then stabbed him and brought it to the right side of his body, turned it upwards and then went up and turned left after cutting 5 inches. Then turned left and cut an entire box cutting out his heart. The Guardian punched it out and then Prisgek collapsed and then the remaining Miner Dregs ran after him, but the Guardian shot them in the head and then said, "Hm, this Miner Dreg dropped a weapon. A Volt Tech Cypher. Nice."

The mysterious man said, "Hm, I see. You really are a God Slayer."

The Guardian pointed his gun at him asking, "Who the hell are you?"

The man answered, "You'll find out later, Guardian. Peace out."

He disappeared and then the Guardian said, "Vex technology. No, that was a Fallen Captain."

Vertigo said, "No, Vex was right. Whoever that man is is going to be trouble for us."

The Guardian asked, "Did you get pictures of him?"

Vertigo answered, "Of course."

The Guardian said, "Let's head back now."

Vertigo said, "Sounds good enough for me."


	20. The Mysterious Man

As the Guardian was heading back to Luna Station, the mysterious man said, "The Guardian of a different realm. He's known as Guardian, the God Slayer. He is considered to be a God amongst the Guardians and residents of the Last City of his realm. And all of the people within the realm. I am looking forward to the day that we kill each other, Guardian. But your revival is only step one to the process. There is still a lot more for you to know about being a Realm Keeper. And the day that we fight each other is the day that you fail. But when that is is totally unknown. I honestly can't wait for it. You are going to be fun to kill."

As soon as the Guardian landed within Luna Station, the Guardian walked over to Katherine saying, "Mission complete. Anything else needing to be done with the Cult of Tomorrow here?"

Katherine answered, "Yes. River just contacted me with information from one of the Servitors that you brought her. There is a Cult of Tomorrow base just before Helios. But that was destroyed recently by some mysterious man. He was well equipped."

The Guardian asked, "Was this the man?"

Vertigo made a projection of the man and Katherine said, "So, you've met him. We have no idea who he is. It could even be a girl. But we sense danger just by looking at that image."

The Guardian said, "I know. He seems to be from the future. Or maybe from another realm. I'm not entirely sure. But he seems to be obsessed with me for some reason."

A Dragonkin said, "Ma'am, there is some figure up ahead."

The Guardian grabbed his sniper and looked out there and the Dragonkin saw that and then said, "That's Arduri's weapon."

The Guardian said, "He lent it to me for saving his life. And now he wants me dead. How awful is that?"

The Dragonkin answered, "Pretty damn awful. Well, its on the top of Belios Tower. That is where the Cult of Tomorrow operates."

The Guardian heard that and then looked at the top and saw him standing on top of it. The Guardian said, "That's him. The mysterious man."

The mysterious man aimed his sniper at the Dragonkin and then the Guardian said, "We need to get away from the window now. He's aiming his sniper at us."

The Dragonkin jumped off of the ledge and then the Guardian jumped back and aimed his rifle at him still and the mysterious man took a shot and the Guardian shot the bullet out of the sky. They saw the sparks outside of the base and then the Guardian ran outside and then said, "I'm not letting you have your way."

The mysterious man smiled and then said, "Thank you for coming out."

The mysterious man vanished and then the Guardian appeared within the Belios Tower and saw all of the corpses on the ground. Katherine asked, "What do you see, Guardian?"

The Guardian answered, "Everyone in here is dead. Hive and Fallen alike."

Katherine heard that and then said, "Whoever he is, he's as good as you."

The Guardian said, "No, I think that he's better than me."

Katherine said, "You can't be serious."

The Guardian said, "I am completely serious."

The Guardian ran to the top of the tower and saw the Captain and a Knight laying there and then said, "Seems that they didn't stand much of a chance."

Then Katherine said, "Shit. They were slaughtered. Vertigo sent me the images of the battlefield. This is worse than your methods."

The Guardian said, "I noticed. This guy does as he pleases. I just fight to survive and to protect the people of the realm. This is beyond my handiwork."

Katherine said, "That man is the enemy. Yet, he's helping us out. Why?"

The Guardian answered, "To get closer to me. Or to get in my head."

In a flashback. 50 minutes ago, in an unknown realm, a Human Guardian known as Arthur Adlam said, "Hm, these are the remains of a monster that has saved this universe thousands of times. Maybe it is time to wake you up. Helena, think that you can handle being his Ghost?"

Helena appeared and then looked at him and then said, "You know that this man is going to kill you once he wakes up, right?"

Arthur said, "Doesn't matter. Wake him up now."

Helena did and then 5 minutes later, the mysterious man woke up and then said, "So, I've finally been resurrected. But by a Human and a Ghost. Why?"

Arthur answered, "This realm needs you to kill someone in the past."

The mysterious man heard that and then asked, "Who would this man be?"

Arthur answered, "The people of every realm call him 'Guardian, the God Slayer.' They think that he's some type of God sent from the Heavens to save us. Yet, he's just an Exo that fights for what he believes is right. And a lot of people died because of him."

The mysterious man said, "So, you want me to slaughter anyone that gets in my way."

Arthur answered, "That is up to you, milord."

He heard that and then said, "So, you turned me into a Guardian so that it would be difficult to kill me. I like the way you think, Human. Helena, take me to where this Exo is."

Helena said, "Enklewood Realm. He's currently on the Moon hunting the Cult of Tomorrow."

The man heard that and then said, "The Cult of Tomorrow, huh? Who are they?"

Helena answered, "A Fallen group. They are trying to resurrect Pysgin, Devourer of Worlds. And Pysgin will eat the God that created the realm. Killing everyone within the realm. The Guardian plans on saving it. And the Guardian will stay there till he heals the Traveler."

The man said, "I see. I guess that you want me to kill him before he gets to our universe."

Arthur said, "Exactly."

The man said, "Take me there now."

Helena did and then they appeared within the top of Belios Tower and saw the Hive and Fallen fighting one another. He started firing at them and then slaughtered them in an instant by punching a hole in their bodies and he kept moving forward. Eliminating all of the Hive and Fallen within the base. The mysterious man said, "It seems that the Hive and Fallen are tougher in this universe than in ours."

Helena said, "That is because all enemies in this universe are stronger than every enemy within the known multiverse."

The man said, "I see. It seems that he'll be having a hard time with the enemies here."

Helena said, "His next target is up ahead. I think that we should head there and fast."

The man said, "Agreed." They took off instantly and then end of flashback.

The Guardian appeared on the roof and saw the mysterious man standing there. He said, "So, you made it up here."

The Guardian asked, "What are you after?"

The mysterious man answered, "Your head, Guardian, the God Slayer."

The Guardian heard that and then asked, "Where are you from?"

The mysterious man answered, "That is none of your concern. I just have to kill you before you get to my realm."

The Guardian heard that and then Helena appeared from his body and Vertigo appeared from the Guardians body."

Helena said, "So, you are a Ghost from Earth Realm, huh?"

Vertigo said, "That seems to be the case. And you are from an unknown realm."

Helena said, "Exactly. We are from the future of a realm that has yet to be found by the Realm Keepers. And you helping us turned a lot of people into worshippers of your divine power."

The Guardian said, "I'm not divine at all. I'm a man that just saves people. Not harms them in anyway possible."

The mysterious man said, "Stop it with that bullshit, Guardian. We want to know what you are truly after?"

The Guardian answered, "After my resurrection, I was offered a job at the Realm Keepers. I'm here to help them with their Cult of Tomorrow situation. After I'm done with the Cult of Tomorrow situation, I plan on saving the Traveler from the Hive. After that, I'm going back to my realm and saving it from the Iboskes Volt. Who are trying to revive the Fallen God that I defeated before my death."

The mysterious man heard that and then the Guardian said, "I'm not a bad man, Guardian. I'm just a man willing to do whatever it takes to win. Even if I have to risk my life to do it. You are stronger than me, I can tell that from a glance. And you definitely aren't Human, Exo, Awoken, or Dragonkin. What are you?"

The mysterious man answered, "Well then, I guess that we heard enough about you, kid. Let's just say that I'm a former criminal that wants you dead. They want me to kill you before you get to our realm, but I honestly don't care about that. You are a fascinating man. So, the day you fail, is the day that we meet for our confrontation."

The Guardian looked at him and then Helena said, "See you around, Guardian. Ghost."

They vanished and Tirlis saw that and then asked, "Who the hell were they?"

Katherine said, "Oi! You still with me?"

The Guardian said, "Yeah. Still here."

Katherine said, "We lost communication with you for a moment there. We thought that you died or something."

The Guardian said, "Nah, I'm not dying that easily. Any other Cult of Tomorrow on the Moon?"

Katherine answered, "Nope. All the info was sent to Mars. Head there whenever you are ready."

The Guardian said, "Sure thing."


	21. Meet the Vanguard

As the Guardian was flying toward Mars, an unknown ship appeared and then the Guardian looked at it asking, "What is that?"

Vertigo answered, "That's the Cult of Tomorrow's Ketch. It was designed by Etagris. And it is their main ship. And it seems that they finally located the remains of their master. We need to hurry."

The Guardian said, "So, Pysgin is on Mars."

Vertigo answered, "That seems to be the case."

The Guardian took off and then landed at the top of the Tower of the New City. As soon as he landed, all of the Guardians looked at him and then Vertigo said, "The known Cryptarch of this realm is Master Zexul. An Awoken that didn't pull back with the rest of the Awoken knowing that the Traveler will be saved one of these days."

The Guardian walked over to him and then Zexul said, "Guardian, I've been expecting you. I heard about your good deeds from both River and Katherine. And we also noticed a lot of Fallen ships around here."

The Guardian said, "Yes. The Cult of Tomorrow is moving to Mars. They think that Pysgin's remains are here on Mars."

Zexul heard that and then said, "That isn't entirely good. So, you are here for me to research a engram, correct?"

The Guardian answered, "Yep. Here you go."

Zexul looked at it and then said, "Hm, I see. A White Engram. Here you go. It's a Colt 45. A hand cannon from ancient times of humanity."

The Guardian said, "I see. Thank you."

Zexul said, "You look a little down."

The Guardian said, "Well, a mysterious man from an unknown realm appeared trying to kill me. And he's a lot stronger than me as well. So, I'm not entirely in a good mood."

Zexul said, "I see. That makes sense. You should be more careful. Or you'll never make it to the end."

The Guardian said, "You sound like Vertigo."

He heard that and then was about to ask who 'Vertigo' was when the Guardian said, "Oh yeah, Vertigo is the name of my Ghost."

Zexul said, "I see. I was about to ask 'What does vertigo have to do with this?' But you cleared that up. Well, head down the hall, Guardian. The Vanguard are waiting for your arrival. They are down those stairs."

The Guardian said, "Thank you, Master Zexul."

Zexul said, "No problem. If you ever find anymore of the Engrams, make sure to come back and bring them to me, Guardian."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

The Guardian started walking over to the stairway which was close to the entrance. The Guardian looked forward and then said, "This place is amazing."

Vertigo said, "You should see the Last City of our realm, Guardian. It's gotten even bigger since the Vanguards death."

The Guardian heard that and then said, "Damn. Really now?"

Vertigo answered, "Yep. I can't wait to show it to you."

The Guardian said, "Once we save the Traveler from the Hive, then we'll go home."

Vertigo said, "Understood."

As soon as they got down the stairs, they went around the wall and then saw the pathway to the Vanguards room and said, "I see. So, this is what the Vanguards room looks like. It looks similar to what ours looked like before the fall of the city due to the Red Legion attack."

Vertigo said, "Agreed. I noticed that as well."

As soon as he got all the way to the Vanguards, the Titan Vanguard said, "Welcome to the New City, Guardian. Thank you for helping out Luna Station and Snow Palace with their missions. We owe you our thanks."

The Warlock Vanguard said, "Agreed. We have a grave situation here on Mars. And it isn't good."

Eclair said, "The Cult of Tomorrow has come to Mars because they found the location of their master. Pysgin, Devourer of Worlds. We must get there before the Fallen finish the ritual to revive him."

The Warlock Vanguard said, "With all of the information that you helped us obtain for the House of Legions and Lions, we can make a move on them by surprise. But with the information that we got about the Cult of Tomorrow, we need to head to Fort Crya. There is a shrine there where the Fallen have been praying to their God."

The Titan Vanguard said, "You are our last hope, Guardian. We can't let the Fallen wake him up. Or Mars and our God will be killed killing us all."

The Guardian said, "That, I know already, sir. Fort Crya is where I need to go, correct?"

Eclair answered, "Yes. In Fort Crya, there is a shrine there that the Cult of Tomorrow use to worship their Fallen God. Kill the Fallen and hopefully the ritual stops."

The Titan Vanguard said, "Pysgin, Devourer of Worlds must not be awoken at any cost, Guardian. We're counting on you. We're not strong enough to aide you in this battle. So, please do be careful."

The Guardian heard that and then said, "If that's the case, then keep Arduri and Gilko off my back."

They said, "Of course. They do want you dead after all."

The Guardian said, "I'm off."


	22. Hive vs Fallen vs Cabal vs Guardian

The Guardian took off and then flew toward Fort Crya. The Guardian said, "Mars has Hive, correct? Just like the Moon."

Vertigo answered, "Yes. We'll probably find some Hive around here. The Cabal as well. Some of the remaining members of the Black Legion are still operating here on Mars."

The Guardian said, "I see. Fallen, Cabal, and Hive, huh? What is next, I wonder?"

The Guardian landed before Fort Crya and then saw a group of Hive appearing from the ground running toward the Fallen guarding the gates. The Revenant guarding the gates saw the Hive coming at them and then started shooting at them along with the rest of the Fallen. A Cursed Thrall charged toward the Fallen and then a Dreg shot it multiple times and it blew up before them killing 5 Dregs, a Vandal, and 7 Thralls. An Adherent shot at them and another 2 Dregs collapsed. The Revenant roared and then Etagris heard that and said, "Hm, the Hive are here attacking the front gates. Shit. Naknon, deal with them."

Naknon, Ground Breaker roared loudly and the Revenant started running to the side and then Naknon charged through the gates and trucked the Hive members out of the way killing them instantly. A Vanquisher appeared and started attacking Naknon with his sword. There was no effect against Naknon and then Naknon punched his body into the ground killing him instantly. Naknon roared loudly and then lifted his body up and started punching the debris everywhere hitting the remaining Hive within the area killing them instantly. While that was happening, Etagris said, "Finish the ritual as fast as possible. I think that we got the Guardians attention at the moment."

The Guardian charged forward and then started firing at Naknon and then a Testament appeared wielding a huge sword. The Guardian saw that and then Naknon roared loudly and Vertigo said, "That is Kurax, Slayer of Aliens. He is a monster that has yet to be defeated. And is one of the Hive generals of the Royal Hive."

Naknon punched the ground again causing more debris to fly up and then the Guardian ran to the side where the rest of the Fallen were and started shooting at them. The Guardian said, "This just keeps getting better and better. The Hive are fighting the Fallen. And the Fallen are fighting the Hive. And they are wiping each other out."

Kurax swung his sword around and then the Guardian ducked and then the sword chopped them in half, but Naknon punched the debris that flew up toward Kurax. Kurax used his sword to block all of the debris and then the Guardian appeared behind Naknon and started shooting him in the back where his core was. Kurax then charged forward and Naknon turned around around to finish the Guardian off, but Kurax stabbed Naknon's core and tore it apart with ease killing him. Naknon collapsed forward and then Kurax looked at the Guardian and then swung at him, but the Guardian started shooting at him. Kurax fell on one knee and the entire ground shook. Etagris growled and then said, "It looks like we need to pick up the pace."

The Cabal started to fly over the gates and then Etagris grunted and then started shooting at them saying, "Come on. I'm right here."

Kurax pushed the Guardian back into Etagris and then Etagris fell forwards a little. Etagris looked at him and then said, "Even the Exo are here. You gotta be kidding me."

The Guardian stood back up and started shooting at Kurax and Etagris got back into his firing position and said, "Cabal, you will not have your way here today."

The leader of the group, Valus Khon said, "Kill the Fallen."

Etagris stared at him and then growled saying, "Valus Khon of the Black Legion, huh?"

He then started speaking in Eliksni and then Fallen Skiffs started to appear and Fallen appeared from those Skiffs. The Guardian looked at them and then Kurax charged forward and then swung his sword at them, but the Guardian ducked and Etagris spoke in his language and everyone ducked. But most of the Black Legion members died. Valus Khon was still alive with some War Beasts, Psions, and Legionaries. Valus Khon said, "A Testament, huh? That sword is dangerous. Forget about the Fallen for now. Kill the Testament."

The Guardian got back up on to his feet and Etagris said, "I hate working with the enemy, but to survive, I'll do anything."

The Guardian continued to fire at Kurax and then Kurax roared loudly and more Hive started to appear. The Guardian said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Etagris sighed and then said, "They just keep coming."

Vertigo said, "We need to stop the ritual."

The Guardian started to step backwards and then said, "On it."

The Guardian started shooting at the Shrine Maiden Dregs and then said, "May your souls rest in peace."

The Guardian turned back to the battlefield and then shot Etagris in the back of the head causing him to collapse. Valus Khon saw that and turned around and then a group of Cursed Thralls appeared around the Cabal and the Guardian shot one of them causing all of the Cursed Thralls to blow up. Killing what remained of the Black Legion forces within the fort. All that was left were Adherents, Acolytes, Valus Khon, and Kurax. Valus Khon growled and then yelled, "You little..."

Kurax stabbed Valus Khon killing him with ease. The Guardian saw that and then started shooting at them again and then changed his weapon saying, "Alright, here we go."

He sniped Kurax's head 5 times and Kurax collapsed on top of 5 Acolytes. The Guardian sniped the last Adherent in the head and then moved toward the shrine. The Guardian picked up ammo from the fallen Shrine Maiden Dregs.


	23. Guardian Kills Pysgin For Good

The Guardian walked over to the remains of Psygin and then said, "Alright. We stopped them from resurrecting Pysgin."

The Vanguard heard that and then said, "Blow up his remains so that they can't revive him ever again. We'll get over there as fast as possible to pick up the rest of it and scatter them across the solar system. We'll make sure that they never get another chance to revive him."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

The Guardian opened the grave of Pysgin and placed a Thermite Grenade inside and then started walking away from there. The grenade blew up inside of the grave and then the Guardian said, "There we go. Now he can never revive again."

The Titan Vanguard said, "Wait up, we're getting a large energy signature at your location, Guardian."

The Guardian said, "You gotta be kidding me."

He turned around toward Etagris' dead body and saw that it was glowing and then said, "Oh, come on."

Eclair said, "It is continuing to rise. What are you seeing, Guardian?"

The Guardian answered, "Pysgin is resurrecting himself using Etagris' body."

The Vanguard grunted and then said, "We're sorry about this, Guardian. You are going to have to deal with it on your own. We're not strong enough to defeat it. If our Light was stronger, then we would have come to help out. But you are a God Slayer after all. So, it is all up to you."

The Guardian said, "You really are going to make me kill it alone. That's not cool. But, there is nothing that I can do about that."

The Guardian stepped back and then Etagris' body was fully transformed into an Aldani Gods body. He started moving his head around and said, "Oh, it feels so great to be alive again. This time, you won't escape death, Etharo."

The Guardian shot at him and Pysgin looked at him and then said, "Oh, you are the Guardian that has killed a lot of Fallen to get here. Realm Keepers really are a pain in the ass to deal with. So, the House of Lions wiped them out before they could even make their move on me. The Guardians of this realm are weak due to the Hive draining the Traveler's Light. So much fun. Yet, you are still as strong as ever. That's why I hate people from other realms."

The Guardian heard that and then started shooting at him over and over again. Reloading his weapon after every 6 bullets. Pysgin said, "You are going to need a lot more firepower than that to kill me, Guardian."

The Titan Vanguard looked at him and then the Guardian looked at Kurax's body and saw the large sword and then ran over to it. Pysgin laughed and started shooting his Aldani Cannon at him and then shot at him. The Guardian saw that and then slid underneath his attack and as soon as the shot hit the ground, an immeasurable explosion occurred. The Guardian got back on his feet and got toward the Testament Sword and said, "Vertigo, give me the power to lift this sword."

Vertigo said, "Understood. Upgrading strength to maximum."

The Light started to shine even brighter than before and Pysgin said, "Impossible. What is with this Light?"

The Guardian grabbed the handle of the Testament Sword and lifted it up with ease saying, "I guess that this is the end, Pysgin."

Pysgin yelled, "You monster! Wait, I'm a monster too. I've destroyed millions of worlds. And enjoyed doing so. It is time to kill you Guardian. I'm tired of seeing your ugly robotic face."

He started shooting at the Guardian, but the Guardian started swinging the sword in circles over and over again. Pysgin saw that and then said, "I am Pysgin, Devourer of Worlds. I will not be defeated so easily. I am God. You are not."

The Guardian launched the sword up and then started shooting at him and Pysgin laughed and said, "You really gave up using the sword. You really are an idiot."

The Guardian looked at his health bar and saw that it barely went down any and then said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Vertigo said, "Guardian, we can't give up now. We have to save this realm before it falls at his hands."

Etharo looked at him and then said, "Once the Guardian dies, use the Time Swap. Understood."

Puthen said, "Understood."

Tirlis grunted and then said, "So, that's what an Aldani God looks like. They are ugly."

Pyvkar said, "Yes they are. And I thought that your brother was ugly."

Tirlis laughed and said, "Well now, you don't have strong enough weapons to defeat him, Guardian. What are you going to do?"

The Guardian looked forward and then said, "I guess that this really does suck. By the way, do they by any chance have a Warmind on this planet?"

Vertigo answered, "Nope. They don't have any Warmind within the solar system."

The Guardian said, "So, that rules out that. These weapons are too weak to defeat him. What to do? I need to come up with a new plan."

Vertigo said, "All we can do is shoot it out with him. Until we run out of ammo."

The Guardian said, "Then what, Vertigo. We can't afford to fail here."

Explosions were occurring all over the area and Fallen started to appear and then the Guardian saw them and the Guardian grunted and started shooting at Pysgin again and Pysgin smiled and said, "These are the Fallen loyal to me, huh? I guess that I must say that it is nice being a God. Am I right, Guardian?"

The Guardian looked at him and then said, "I am a God Slayer."

The Guardian charged toward Pysgin and everyone was shooting at him, but the Guardian dodged all of their attacks. Pysgin saw that and then asked, "What are you doing, Guardian?"

The Guardian ran up his body and then jumped off as soon as he tried to shoot him, but shot himself in the head instead and the Fallen growled and started shooting at the sky. The Guardian appeared where the Testament Sword was and then brought the sword down with immeasurable force and destroying the sword and the Guardian then checked his health bar again and then said, "Hm, I see. We need to keep it up."

Vertigo asked, "Keep what up, Guardian?"

The Guardian answered, "I think that I figured out how to beat him."

The Guardian ran toward Pysgin again and then Pysgin said, "Whatever you just did to me won't work a second time, Guardian. I am a God. And you aren't. Get your shit together already, idiot."

The Guardian said, "Bitch please. I've killed Gods before. And you'll be the first God that I'll defeat in my third life."

Pysgin heard that and then as soon as he got right in front of him, the Guardian started running around hid body and Pysgin shot at the ground around him causing an explosion close to his location and the Guardian said, "Here we go."

Pysgin was being pushed back and then the Guardian kept doing that while shooting the Fallen that were appearing on the surface from the Skiffs coming from the Ketch from outer space. Pysgin grunted and asked, "Why can't I hit you? I never missed my shot this many times before. What the hell are you?"

While they were fighting, another Aldani God, Nepas, Protector of Life said, "Pysgin, you are a failure of an Aldani God. You were created to destroy worlds that were a threat to all life within the universe. Yet, you were killed by Guardians due to your greed. That Guardian will finish you off and then the Aldani Gods will be able to finally continue our work in protecting all life in the universe. I'm counting on you, Guardian."

The Guardian looked at his health bar again and saw that it was low and then the Guardian said, "Alright."

The Guardian turned toward him and then shot at his head and the Fallen around him were shooting at him as well. Pysgin grunted and then asked, "What the hell are you doing? Kill the Guardian."

The Guardian said, "Game over."

Pysgin heard that and then the Guardian kicked his Aldani Cannon up toward his head and then forced him to pull the trigger and he shot his head off and then the Guardian lifted it up and shot him multiple times to finish him off completely. The Fallen screeched and then dropped their weapons and kneeled down to him and the Guardian looked at them and asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

A Fallen Vandal, Vilvas, the Loyal answered, "We will serve only you, sir."

The Guardian said, "Um, I didn't ask for that, though?"

Vilvas said, "If you wish for us to leave the solar system, then we will obey. We Fallen aren't from this solar system after all. We live somewhere outside of the Milky Way Galaxy."

The Guardian said, "I see. One of these days, you should take me there. But I have work to do. Your families will be worried about you. Go on home."

Vilvas said, "Understood, Master."

They took off and the Ketch started flying back to their homeworld. The Guardian said, "I honestly didn't expect that to happen. Did you?"

Vertigo answered, "Nope. It seems that you got the Cult of Tomorrow obeying you now."

The Guardian said, "That seems to be the case."


	24. Back to the New City

After he killed Pysgin, he saw that it dropped a Blue Engram and then picked it up. The Guardian said, "Vanguard, this is the Guardian speaking. Pysgin, Devourer of Worlds is dead. I'm coming on back."

The Vanguard said, "You really did it. All by yourself. Normally, it would take an entire Fireteam to take on a God. But you did it all by yourself. We really are lucky. Thank you for saving this universe. Now you may go back to your own universe, Guardian."

The Guardian asked, "What are you talking about, Vanguard? I'm not done yet."

The Titan Vanguard asked, "What do you mean by that, Guardian?"

The Guardian answered, "I'm staying to save your Traveler."

Eclair said, "That's impossible. To regain the Light from the Traveler, you'll need to defeat the Hive involved with taking the Light from the Traveler."

The Guardian said, "Exactly."

The Guardian appeared on the Tower 50 minutes later and then walked over to Zexul again and then said, "Hey there, I got another Engram for you."

Zexul said, "I see. I heard all of the commotion through the comms. You really saved the day, Guardian. You really are amazing."

The Guardian said, "Just doing my job as a Guardian and Realm Keeper."

Zexul said, "Well, here you go, Guardian. It's a Grenade Launcher known as Revington 14. It was a sniper once, but it was modified to become a Grenade Launcher. Good luck with it."

The Guardian said, "I will. And thank you."

Zexul said, "No problem."

The Guardian appeared before the Vanguard and then Eclair said, "Going up against a God is one thing, Guardian. But going up against another threat right after that. That's just suicide."

The Guardian answered, "You people won't survive without your Light. You need it to survive. Just like I need it to survive. I am saving this realm no matter what."

The Titan Vanguard said, "I see. You really are amazing. Alright, if that's the case, then to get information about the Hive. We need to go straight to the source. On Ceres, I heard that there was a Hive base within Viagar Mines. There, you will find a terminal at the end of it and get information about how to get the Light back from the Hive."

The Warlock Vanguard said, "Guardian, I honestly hate asking you for help after what just happened, but you are the only being in the universe capable of saving our Traveler. Ceres used to be a Human world that was also touched by the Traveler's Light."

The Guardian heard that and then Eclair said, "Guardian, we need the Light back so that we can continue our fight against the Fallen, Fey, Hive, Cabal, Vex, Exos, Taken, and Beasts. And whatever other monsters that live outside of these walls. Right now, we are barely capable of killing one Fallen Shank. They are known as the easiest beings to kill. Yet, we can barely do it."

The Guardian said, "I know how you feel, Eclair. In my realm, we once lost our Light due to our Traveler being blocked by the Red Legion. Which is similar to your Black Legion. I regained my Light due to their being a Shard of the Traveler nearby."

The Titan Vanguard said, "It must have been rough."

The Guardian said, "It was. I was on the verge of death. And I took out the threat without my Light. Meaning that as long as you have a will to fight, then you can do anything. Anything is possible. Even taking down a Testament, God, Grounder, Phoenix, and more."

They looked at one another and then said, "You might have a point."

The Guardian said, "I know that I have a point, Vanguard. Well, I gotta take my leave now. I have a Traveler to save."


	25. Stop Hamnes From Coming to Ceres

As the Guardian was flying toward Ceres, Eclair said, "We forgot to mention that you'll need to head to Viagar Mines. We believe that we'll find a terminal inside of the mines that will give us an idea of what is going on with the Hive and the Traveler."

The Titan Vanguard said, "Right now, that's the only lead we got on the Hive. If there isn't anything useful on that terminal, then destroy it."

The Warlock Vanguard said, "Make copies of the data that you find. It might come in handy one of these days. Maybe we'll finally have the confidence to get back out there and fight the good fight. Just like you."

The Guardian said, "Well, I've been fighting the good fight ever since I was resurrected the first time."

Eclair said, "So, this is your second reincarnation."

The Guardian answered, "Yes. Died against a Fallen God known as Iboskes, Will of the Millions. A Morkoth God. One of four of them to be exact. I lived long enough to kill it. Along with my Vanguard friends and some other badass Guardians that were strong enough to challenge a God. After the battle, we made it to Old France and we all died there. Our Ghosts were killed. Our limbs were missing. We had broken parts. And we bled out. It was the hardest fight that we ever had."

The Warlock Vanguard said, "It seems that you are all ready for another war."

The Guardian said, "I'm always ready for a war."

The Guardian landed on Ceres and then said, "Well, I should get a move on it. I just landed on Ceres."

The Titan Vanguard said, "Good luck. And we're praying that what we need on the Hive is on that terminal."

The Guardian said, "I know. I got this."

The Guardian started running forward and then Vertigo said, "The Hive that are after the Traveler are known as the Taker's of Light. They operate where the Traveler has touched. Earth, Mars, Ceres, Io, and more."

The Guardian said, "Led by?"

Vertigo answered, "Sazuk, Son of Zovu. Zovu is a Wurm God. Zovu, the Keeper of Souls. And I believe that he's behind this as well."

The Guardian said, "Zovu might already be on Mars. We need to get to that terminal and fast."

Vertigo said, "There is one more interesting fact about the Taker's of Light."

The Guardian said, "I'm listening."

Vertigo said, "The Taker's of Light are a small group of Hive. Sazuk isn't as smart as the Hive think that he is. Even Bacer thinks that he's a smart individual. Kerdak tried recruiting him, but he turned him down due to him only being loyal to his father, Zovu. Same thing happened when Bacer asked him to join his ranks. He was declined the same way as Kerdak."

The Guardian said, "Sazuk may not be smart, but he's definitely strong. He's the leader of the group."

Vertigo said, "He's a Testament. Wielding a Testament Rifle. And those are deadly."

The Guardian said, "Vex, huh?"

Vertigo said, "Yes. The Vex tried terraforming Ceres into a Vex world, but the Hive have been keeping them at bay. And have been stopping them from making any progress throughout the entire world."

The Guardian said, "I see."

The Guardian shot the Goblins, Hobgoblins, Harpies, and Fanatics with his Gregory's Pit. As one of the Goblins teleported closer to him, the Guardian missed a shot and then the Guardian saw that and knifed the Goblin and then charged forward. The Guardian saw a group of Hive just outside of a shrine and then asked, "What is this place?"

Vertigo answered, "Hamnes, the Keeper of Secrets. She's a Wurm God similar to Zovu. That is Hamnes' Shrine. You might want to take those Hive out before they finish their ritual."

The Guardian said, "Understood. For what exactly?"

Vertigo answered, "To bring Hamnes here to Ceres."

The Guardian said, "Makes sense. Don't want that happening now, do we?"

The Guardian started shooting at the Shrine Maiden Acolytes, Thralls, Knights, Adherents, and Wizards. As that was happening, the Guardian noticed that they all had shields protecting them. The Guardian said, "Shrine Maidens, huh? Just like the Dregs that were doing the ritual."

Vertigo said, "Exactly."

The Wizards shot at him, but the Guardian jumped out of the way and shot at her over and over again. After 8 shots, the first Shrine Maiden Wizard was taken care of. The Guardian looked forward and then saw that they all turned toward him and started running after him. The Guardian asked, "Wouldn't you leave at least a couple of your guys to continue the ritual? Are they idiots. Not even Etagris was an idiot."

Vertigo said, "Well, he didn't expect us to shoot his Dregs dead. The Testament would have wiped them out."

The Guardian said, "I'm pretty sure that Kurax did wipe them out."

Vertigo said, "Then the Hive aren't making any mistakes."

The Guardian shot the Thralls after dealing with the Wizards. The Thralls were one shot kills. The Guardian then took out the Acolytes and Adherents. The Guardian left the Knights for last. As they roared at him, the Guardian shot the Knights, but hopped up into the air before the Knight could hit him with an attack. While the Guardian was in the air, he continued to shoot at the Knights. But they started placing barriers up to protect themselves from any harm and to heal themselves. As soon as the Guardian ran to the side and started shooting them in the head over and over again. One of the 3 Knights stumbled backwards and then the Guardian finished him off with a headshot. The Guardian then went on to the Knight that was next to the Knight that just perished. The Guardian kept pulling up headshots due to how accurate they were. After 8 bullets to the head of both Knights, he said, "Hamnes, you ain't coming to Ceres anytime soon."

Vertigo said, "Agreed."


	26. House of Atlas

As soon as he started running forward again to get to the Viagar Mines, a Fallen Vandal appeared out of nowhere. The Guardian said, "That seems to be from a House branch of the Fallen, if I'm not mistaken?"

Vertigo said, "House of Atlas to be exact. They try to keep the Vex and Hive in check. Yet, they are unable to do so."

The Fallen Vandal, Yytryn, Kell's Guard asked, "Were the Hive performing some type of ritual, Guardian?"

The Guardian heard that and answered, "Yes. They were trying to bring one of the Wurm Gods here."

Yytryn said, "Hamnes, huh? Thanks to you, we now know that we must stop the Hive no matter what. Along with the Vex."

The Guardian said, "Well, I need to get to the Viagar Mines. Do you know where they are?"

Yytryn answered, "Yes I do. But I rather not help you. You plan on saving the Traveler, yet are wanted dead by Arduri and Gilko. You might already know this, but they are waiting for you."

The Guardian said, "We know."

Vertigo said, "He's got the Hive doing their bidding. And those Hive trying to bring Hamnes here were with Arduri."

The Guardian heard that and then said, "It seems that you have the same enemy as us. How about we work together to take out two criminals that were given the Light?"

Yytryn said, "Hm, if they really are behind this attack, then I have no choice but to stop them. We guard this world for the Guardians. The House of Atlas work with the Guardians. We just don't ever go visit them due to their lack of power. Same as the Awoken."

The Guardian said, "Alright. We need to get to the entrance of the Viagar Mines. And we'll help you kill two criminals that tried defiling Ceres."

Yytryn said, "We're going to make it look like the Hive killed them, correct?"

The Guardian answered, "Of course. You got the weapons from our previous battle against the Hive, Vertigo."

Vertigo answered, "Yessir."

The Guardian said, "Well, we'll be needing them for awhile."

Vertigo summoned two Splinters appeared and then Yytryn said, "That Ghost of yours has a lot of Light within her if she's capable of holding more than 4 weapons."

The Guardian asked, "What makes you say that?"

Yytryn answered, "The less Light you have in this realm, the less weapons that you can carry within a Ghost. That's what the previous Hunter Vanguard told us before he passed away. He was a good man. And his death took a lot of impact on the people within the city."

The Guardian said, "I see."

While they were running toward Viagar Mines, a group of Vex appeared shooting at them. The Guardian said, "Until we get to Arduri and Gilko, we'll use our original weapons."

Yytryn said, "Thank god. These things are hard to understand."

The Guardian said, "I knew the feeling too. I used to use the enemies weapons when I ran out of ammo. And succeeded in defeating the enemy using their weapons. It was hard to learn how to use alien technology. Trust me, if you pick up your enemies weapons, then you'll understand how to use them."

Yytryn said, "I rather stick with my Shock Rifle, Guardian. So, let's keep it that way."

The Guardian said, "Good enough. Just a suggestion for when you run out of ammo."

Yytryn said, "I understand."

The Goblins shot at them, but Yytryn shot their cores and they exploded instantly. The Guardian shot their cores as well as he dodged their attacks. Vex continued to appear and then the Guardian said, "It seems that the Vex really don't want us getting to the mines."

Yytryn said, "That seems to be the case."

The Guardian said, "It's like Arduri and Gilko aren't even Dragonkin."

Vertigo said, "Guardian, it seems that I just broke through the barrier that was put into their profiles. Arduri and Gilko passed away due to the Fallen of the House of Lions killing them in the prison for information."

Yytryn said, "That seems like them. Asterisk-29 was an info broker to all of the Houses that wanted the Guardians dead. Bekys-30 was just a warden doing Asterisk's bidding."

The Guardian said, "Then we saved the Vex that are cloaked as them."

Yytryn said, "It seems that we all get tricked some times."

The Guardian kept shooting at the Vex as they appeared. Yytryn growled and then looked back and saw two Hydras appear and said, "Hydras are behind them. They look like Axis Minds."

The Guardian said, "Analyze them."

Vertigo said, "Sigrin, Grand Mind and Zioken, Ceres Mind. Formerly known as Arduri and Gilko."

Yytryn said, "I see. That'll be troublesome."

As the Vex continued to appear, Yytryn started speaking in Eliksni and then Vertigo said, "It seems that he's calling for backup."

The Guardian looked at him and then 30 minutes later, they were running low on ammo and then a huge group of Skiffs appeared dropping Fallen into the area. The Kell of the House of Atlas, Fovos appeared saying, "Annihilate the threat at hand men. Smart move, Yytryn. You two are low on ammo. Let us handle the rest of the Vex. Get to the Viagar Mines."

Sigrin and Zioken looked at one another and then teleported out of there. The Guardian said, "Thank you."

Fovos said, "No problem. Anything for the Guardians. Those two were known as Sigrin, Grand Mind and Zioken, Ceres Mind. They are members of the Anti-Guardian Faction in which they lead together. They are unable to leave Ceres, so they won't be able to cause you any harm. Unless they turn into their other form again. Then they could travel throughout the realm just to hunt who they want dead."

The Guardian heard that and then explosions occurred all over the battlefield. Fovos said, "Hold that line of defense now, Trakses."

A Fallen Dreg, Trakses, House of Atlas said, "Yessir."

The Guardian said, "You know, I was expecting your guard to be Captains, not Vandals."

Fovos said, "I get that a lot from visiting Guardians. They barely leave the city now due to the Hive draining their Light. You are the first Guardian in about a couple months."

The Guardian said, "I see."

Fovos said, "Go now. We got this."

Yytryn said, "You actually want me to go with him."

Fovos answered, "Yes. Go save the Traveler together."

The Guardian said, "To be honest with you, I work better solo. But I guess that it would be difficult with low ammo."

Fovos smiled and then said, "Go."

They took off and then Fovos said, "Well then Guardian from a different realm, show us the great deeds that are to come."


	27. Algot, Gate Lord

As the battle between the House of Atlas and Anti-Guardian Faction was happening on Ceres' Middle Grounds, the Guardian and Yytryn were running straight toward Viagar Mines. Yytryn said, "Never thought that he would ask me to help you out, Guardian. It seems that he really wishes for the Guardians help again. The Vex here are really causing us and the Hive a lot of trouble."

The Guardian said, "We noticed."

Yytryn said, "Well, you already know where the Viagar Mines are, so you didn't even need to ask."

The Guardian said, "I know. I just wanted to know if you knew where they were."

Yytryn said, "Yeah, we would occasionally send in small teams to scout the area. And found out that the Hive operate within it. We sent the information to the Guardians within the New City, yet they are just sitting on their asses doing nothing about it."

The Guardian said, "I know. I saw them sitting at their table. They think that they are powerless due to them losing a lot of the power of the Light. Yet, the Light doesn't define a person. The way you live your life is what defines us."

Yytryn said, "Well said Guardian. I guess that you might just save them after all."

The Guardian said, "Of course. I'm not a bad person after all."

Yytryn smiled and then said, "That's what Arduri and Gilko said to us before they got captured by the House of Lions."

The Guardian said, "I see. I knew that Guardians didn't have it in them to challenge me. All of the Guardians fear me due to me defeating a God."

Yytryn said, "Wait, the Cult of Tomorrow succeeded in resurrecting Pysgin?"

The Guardian answered, "Yes. Etagris' death woke him up."

Yytryn said, "The Shrine Maiden Dregs were smart. Knowing that they were unable to finish the ritual, they placed the resurrection on Etagris once he passed away. I didn't expect that at all."

The Guardian said, "Well now. I'm surprised that there aren't any enemies yet. Normally there would be enemies shooting at us by now."

Yytryn said, "Now that you mention it, you're right. Something is wrong here. Wait, that wasn't there a while ago. That's a Vex Barrier. We can't get through unless we defeat the Vex involved with that barrier."

The Guardian said, "A Gate Lord."

Yytryn said, "Shit. You had to say it."

The Guardian said, "My apologies."

After awhile, Algot, Gate Lord appeared. The Guardian said, "Here it is. The Gate Lord."

Yytryn said, "Algot, he's a troublesome Vex. We fought him and had to retreat due to his crazy power."

The Guardian said, "Well now, I guess that you can retreat if you want. I'm going to defeat this Gate Lord and get into those mines no matter the cost. If I have to lose an arm, then I'll lose an arm."

Yytryn heard that and then they started shooting at Algot and then Algot shot void cannon shots at them after every 3 seconds. Yytryn said, "The only pattern that we noticed when Algot shot at us is that there is a 3 second pause within every shot."

The Guardian said, "Have you ever tried getting up close and make the Gate Lord shoot at himself?"

Yytryn answered, "Yes. We lost 5 good men trying to do that."

The Guardian said, "I see. Let me guess, it just angered Algot even more."

Yytryn answered, "Yep. And it went from 3 seconds to one second in an instant."

The Guardian said, "And when staying far away from it, Algot went back to 3 seconds, correct?"

Yytryn said, "Exactly. Algot is smarter than the rest of the Gate Lords that we've ever faced here on Ceres. They were a part of the Ceres Collective, Sol Vex Initiative, Kyosphere Vex, and Igloo Faction. Itrin, Gate Lord from the Ceres Collective. Thiados, Gate Lord of the Sol Vex Initiative. Odos, Gate Lord from the Kyosphere Vex. Kalkys, Gate Lord from the Kyosphere Vex. And Gatrex, Gate Lord from the Igloo Faction. They weren't as crazy as Algot, Gate Lord from the Anti-Guardian Faction."

The Guardian said, "Oh boy. This guy sure is troublesome. Alright. I guess that it is a do or die situation then. We don't have enough ammo to kill it, so let's just go with my plan. I run underneath it, make it shoot at itself and then I run back."

Yytryn said, "Do or die is correct. Well, if you think that it'll work, then go for it."

The Guardian ran underneath it while Yytryn covered him and then the Guardian appeared underneath him and then Algot started shooting rapidly at him, but the Guardian just kept running with immense speed as Algot continued to shoot the ground. Algot then lifted its foot up and then the Guardian jumped up as Algot slammed his foot into the ground causing the ground to shake completely. Yytryn felt that and then the Guardian shot Algot in the back of the head and then Algot roared loudly and then fell on to one knee and Yytryn saw that and then the Guardian said, "5 more shots is all it needs. Aim for his head 5 times."

Yytryn did and then the head of Algot blew off of its body and then the Guardian kicked his midsection off of his legs chopping him completely in half. As Algot fell to the ground, the Vex Barrier started to disappear and the Hive ran out and started shooting at them.


	28. Get the Data

Yytryn said, "You are making us House of Atlas look bad."

The Guardian said, "We are now under attack by the Hive. Let's go."

Yytryn said, "Just acknowledge the damn fact that you are a God."

The Guardian looked at him and then said, "In my realm, everyone thinks of me as a God. Yet, they don't know that I was resurrected. Quite amazing if you ask me. But I am no God. I am an Exo that lived in ancient times."

Yytryn said, "So, how far in the future were you resurrected?"

The Guardian answered, "Thousands of years. That's all I know."

After picking up ammo from the deceased Hive Acolytes, Thralls, Cursed Thralls, and Knights, they were ready for battle. The Guardian said, "I guess that we should head in now."

Yytryn said, "Agreed. Once we get in, we'll encounter a lot of Hive resistance. The Taker's of Light really love their armies of Hive. According to our scouts, the terminal that you are looking for is all the way at the end of the mines. Protected by a Wizard known as Megi, Executioner of Guardians. She's a well known Wizard within the Hive. She literally executes Guardians. And enjoys it."

The Guardian said, "Well now, we have no choice but to kill her. We have to kill all of the Hive involved with the Taker's of Light."

Yytryn said, "Agreed."

The Guardian charged forward and Yytryn followed him. An Miner Acolyte appeared making another path in the Viagar Mines. Yytryn said, "A Miner Acolyte. They are rare. I honestly didn't expect a Miner Acolyte to be here."

The Guardian stabbed it in the back of the head saying, "Well, we can't have them know that we're here."

Yytryn said, "Agreed. But this is strange. If they wanted to start mining, then they should have done it ages ago."

The Guardian asked, "Why do you say that?"

Yytryn answered, "They took over the mines years ago. And we've been waiting for the Guardians to deal with them, but when we heard about the Light vanishing, we just knew that something bad was happening."

The Guardian said, "The more the Traveler uses its Light, the weaker it gets, am I right?"

Yytryn answered, "That is true. That is due to the Hive of course. I think that they have some sort of weapon that is absorbing the Traveler's Light. Yet, we don't have any evidence of that. So, we might be wrong."

The Guardian said, "All suggestions are great to have, Yytryn. But it seems that they are trying to throw us off. You know which way we need to go."

Yytryn answered, "Of course. The scouts created a map. We just need to keep heading straight. These new paths are definitely new. We should investigate them once we leave the main path."

The Guardian said, "Agreed."

As the Thralls, Acolytes, Knights and Wizards started to appear from the ground, the Guardian said, "Here they come."

Yytryn said, "It's a good thing that we picked up ammo from the corpses."

The Guardian said, "Yep."

They started headshotting the enemy from afar. The Knights with their Cleavers flew toward them and the Guardian sniped his head off with 3 bullets. The Guardian said, "Snipers. They really get the job done, don't they?"

Yytryn shot at a Wizard and then said, "Well, so do the best Hand Cannons."

The Guardian smiled and then shot the Thrall trying to attack Yytryn and Yytryn knifed the Thrall that was about to attack the Guardian. Yytryn said, "I never expected to be working with a Guardian, but we do make one hell of a team."

The Guardian said, "Agreed."

The Guardian punched right through them and all of the Acolytes collapsed. One of the Knights swung at the Guardian, but the Guardian flew up and over the Knight and shot him in the back of the head 5 times before it fell down. The Guardian turned around knifing the Knight behind him killing it. Yytryn saw that and then shot the final Wizard in the head multiple times and the Guardian shot the final Knight in the head. He reloaded as it made a barrier to protect himself while he healed up and then the Guardian ran to the side and shot the side of his head over and over again. The Wizard vanished as it was killed and the Knight collapsed. Yytryn said, "Shall we keep moving forward?"

The Guardian answered, "Yep."

The Guardian kept moving forward and then a barrier appeared and the mysterious man appeared before Yytryn saying, "Sorry, can't let you help out the Guardian."

The Guardian turned around and then said, "You little..."

He started pounding on the barrier and then Yytryn asked, "Are you an ally to our cause or not?"

The mysterious man answered, "Neither. The barrier will disappear in 5 minutes. If you make it to the Guardian in time, then you might be able to save him."

The mysterious man vanished as soon as Yytryn shot at him. The bullet hit the barrier and vanished instantly. Yytryn said, "Go Guardian. I'll just fight the Hive that are coming this way. I'll be heading to you in 5 minutes. So go fight for what is right."

The Guardian said, "Understood."

The Guardian took off and then said, "Good luck."

Yytryn said, "You too."

The Guardian appeared in front of Viagar Terminal and said, "My god. That terminal sure is huge."

Vertigo said, "It must have a lot of data. We need to download it into our systems and then destroy this so that the Hive lose faith in the Ceres Branch of the Taker's of Light. And make them an enemy."

The Guardian said, "Let's get this over with."

The Hive stood up and then turned toward him and then said, "Hm, that one is new. It walks totally different than before."

Vertigo said, "It's not Hive. That's of the Undead race. A Zombie. But what is it doing with the Hive."

The Guardian said, "Undead race? What the hell?"

Vertigo said, "They appeared a thousand years after your death. The Undead took over the Moon and Ceres. It seems that the Undead are finally making their move here."

The Guardian sighed and then started shooting at them as they were turning toward the Guardian. Megi was firing void blasts at him, but the Guardian dodged each of their attacks. The Guardian looked at her and then said, "Megi really does look like an executioner. You can tell by her scythe."

Vertigo said, "It's known as Executioner. It brings death to those around her."

The Guardian said, "That does make sense after all. Well, let's get this over with."

Vertigo said, "Agreed."

The Guardian started shooting at the remaining Hive Acolytes, Thralls, Knights, and Ritual Wizards. The Ritual Wizards were also firing void blasts at him over and over again. As the Guardian shot at them, they moved to the side so that he would miss, but the Guardian followed them with intent to kill all. Megi saw that and then howled and then Hive started appearing from all around him and the Guardian looked around and said, "Oh, you gotta be kidding me."

Vertigo said, "An army of Hive just appeared from under Ceres."

The Guardian said, "That means that the House of Atlas are doomed from the start. And Hamnes is already here on Ceres. Just asleep underground."

Vertigo said, "Exactly."

The Guardian grunted and then tossed grenades at them and explosions occurred while leaving streaks of fire on the ground. Megi stared at the Guardian and then said, "You are smart for a Guardian. You must be one of those Realm Keepers that continues to get slaughtered by the House of Lions."

The Guardian said, "We defeated the House of Lions' minions. It wasn't easy. But we did it."

Megi said, "Your Light, it must vanish."

The Guardian sniped him over and over again. Reloading after every fifth shot. Megi said, "You'll need a lot more firepower than that to kill me, Guardian."

The Guardian took out the Revington 14 and then started shooting at them and Megi saw that and then the grenades exploded as soon as they touched his opponents. The Guardian kept shooting till he ran out of grenades in his Revington 14. The Guardian then put his Revington 14 away and took out a Splinter saying, "Let's have some fun."

The Guardian shot at her over and over again and Thralls appeared before him, but the Guardian jumped over them and looked down shooting at them killing them all. The Guardian looked up at Megi and saw that her health bar was lower than a quarter and said, "Know what. I'll use something else. This ain't cuttin it. Can it slice through asteroids, Vertigo?"

Vertigo asked, "What?"

The Guardian answered, "You already know what I'm talking about, Vertigo. The sword."

Vertigo said, "Oh, the sword. No, it can't cut through Asteroids. Only moons."

The Guardian took it out and then started swinging it like he would with any other sword saying, "Moon Slicer. Kill my opponents."

As the Guardian was swinging the sword around, Yytryn ran passed the barrier that was up and said, "I'm on my way, Guardian. Just hang in there."

The Guardian turned around and then swung it at the Acolytes that tried to surround him. They were all chopped in half. The Guardian turned around and swung it right at Megi, but Megi blocked it with her Executioner and knew that if she got hit one more time with it, she would die. They started swinging at one another, but each attack was blocked. Yytryn appeared and saw that they were swinging at one another and then aimed his Shock Rifle at her, but couldn't get a shot due to the Guardian being in the way. He then looked around and saw that there was a horde of Hive wiped out and then said, "You really are a damn Exo God."

The Guardian said, "I'm not a God. I'm a God Slayer. There is a difference."

The Guardian jumped back and then Yytryn shot her in the head 5 times before she started blocking his shots. The Guardian pointed the sword directly at her body and then flew right into her body, but she went to block it. The Guardian smiled and lifted his sword up stabbing her head killing her instantly and then said, "Perfect timing Yytryn. I was getting nowhere."

Yytryn said, "Bullshit. You wiped out all of the Hive in this room."

The Guardian asked, "Do you know anything about the Undead?"

Yytryn answered, "Yes. They are new in our solar system. So we don't know much about them."

The Guardian said, "I see. Go analyze the terminal. We need all of the data on it."

Vertigo appeared and started the scan of the terminal. Yytryn said, "I hope that you get what you need on that terminal."

The Guardian said, "Likewise."

As soon as Vertigo was done, she said, "We have a lot of information about a weapon known as The Harbinger. It is somewhere on Mars sucking the Light out of the Traveler. Yet, we don't know where it is located. There are Hive bases throughout the solar system. Titan, Mars, Earth, Io, Moon, Charon, and Ariel. Each one holding a terminal that holds directions to what we need. I sent it all to the Vanguard, so we're good."

The Guardian said, "Good. Now we need to figure out what is in the other pathways that the Hive created in the Viagar Mines."

Yytryn said, "Exactly."


End file.
